10 years
by Miz Felton
Summary: 10 years ago, Draco left Hermione when she needed him the most. 10 years ago Draco broke her heart. Now 10 years later, he's back.....but alot of things change in 10 years.......especially love........
1. Leaving again

Disclaimer: what the hell is the point of these things anyway? We already know that HP can never belong to us anyway… JKR is probably the luckiest woman alive…..

Chapter 1: Leaving again

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE LEAVING ME AGAIN!" screamed 21 year old Hermione Granger.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS LEAVING ME YOU BASTARD! WORK, MORE DEALS! YOU NEVER HAVE TIME FOR ME ANYMORE!" ranted Hermione to a very agitated Draco.

"THIS TIME IT ISIN'T JUST FOR A WEEK OR TWO! IT'S FOR 10 BLOODY YEARS! YOU OVER CONCIETED SMUG SELFISH BASTARD! ALWAYS THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF!

After the Great Battle, Harry triumphed over Voldemort and most of his fellow death eaters. During that battle Draco switched sides and fell in love with the infamous Hermione Granger – the smartest witch to ever step foot in the magical world.

After Voldemort's demise, the battle of the bloods was over. Every one treated each other with out most respect. Even the house elves, to Hermione's pleasure.

It led to a series of very interesting relationships that could have never been possible. Harry and Ginny, who were meant for each other since the very beginning, finally got hitched and were now giving 1 year old James Sirius Potter a little sister, who everyone knew would be named Lily.

Blaise Zabini was planning on proposing to his long time girl friend Luna Lovegood, and who expecting their first child in the next few months.

Pansy Parkinson who was now Pansy Longbottom was running for deputy Ministries of Magic to support her husband Neville. Everyone was astounded when they announced their relationship but since they could see the love practically oozing from their bodies they gave the teasing a rest.

Ron on the other hand was still single claiming he "hadn't found the right girl". All the weasley's managed to survive the war. Molly and Arthur were ecstatic to know that they would be expecting their fourth grandchild from Bill and Fleur, 2nd from Fred and Angelina and 2nd from Charlie and Isabelle.

All in all life was good in the magical world………..except in the home of Draco and Hermione.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? ME SELFISH? THAT'S LIKE SAYING YOU ARE PRETTY" Draco said bitterly, instantly regretting what just came out of his mouth when he saw the tears forming in Hermione's eyes.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME IT'S ABOUT YOU!" Hermione yelled through angry tears.

"IT'S ABOUT THE FACT THAT NOT ONCE DID YOU **EVEN** CONSIDER WHAT I FELT ABOUT YOU MOVING AROUND HALFWAY AROUND THE WORLD EVERY OTHER WEEK!"

"You just automatically assumed I was okay with it," she exclaimed in an exhausted hurt voice.

"Listen Mya, I love you okay………. It's just my job means more to me than you do right now," Draco said softly, not knowing that he had just emotionally stabbed Mya in the heart.

"So you love your job more than me huh?" Hermione's eyes suddenly glazed over with cold ice.

"Well listen up, because, oh boy, do I have news for you. I gave up so much to be with you. I quit my healer training; I threw away my 11 Outstanding NEWTs just so I could stay home and take care of your sorry ass." The venom was practically spitting from her mouth.

"This is it. I'm sick of you always expecting to take care of everything. I hardly talk to Harry and Ron anymore because all I do is mope over you. I want my old life back."

Draco was shocked. Actually he had never expected one little thing he said to trigger such a confession from Mya.

"That's it. We're through." Hermione said in a venomous voice, filled with loath, hatred and not one ounce of regret.

"When you leave for America or wherever the hell it is you're going this time, when you come back, I WON'T be here to wait on you, hand and foot. In fact I'm going out now." She said in a firm voice.

With a swish of her wand her belongings had packed up and now stood right in front of a very sad Draco.

"This is it, isn't it? I'm never going to see you again aren't I?" Draco whispered softly, looking at her with wet eyes.

"I am going to walk out of your life and get on with mine, before you even say anything, don't try to find me. I wasted too many years." She said.

Hermione was about to step through the door when she suddenly became overcome with nausea. She rushed to her bathroom, with Draco at her heels.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Screamed Hermione, slamming the door in Draco's face. Draco could hear her puking her guts out until finally the noise beside the door subsided to small sobs.

"Mione, I'm sorry………..really I am…..but. ….but….." Draco sputtered.

"But what? I meant everything I said about my jo………..job and right now you are as sig…..sig…..nificant to me as another galleon in my bank account?" she said tearfully.

The bathroom door slammed open and Hermione quickly exited to where her bags were. She ripped off the platinum bracelet that Draco had given her last Christmas, with the Inscription:

'_Draco and Hermione : always and forever'_

She gathered all the will power she could and gave Draco a quick peck on the cheek before saying:

"I'm sorry it had to end this way"

Before Draco could stop her, she apparated away and out of his life.

Authors Note: Hey guys this is my first fanfic and constructive criticism always helps! (hint hint nudge nudge)

What do you think so far? Why do you think Mya got nauseous?

I'll update as soon as I get some reviews!


	2. Depression

Disclaimer: as I said before what the hell is the point of these things?

Thanks SOOOOOOOOOOO much for everyone who reviewed!

Sorry for the shortness on the first chapter. This one is long I promise you!

On with part two!

Chapter 2: Depression

(At the Potter's residence)

"Ohhhhhhhhhh Ginnnnyyy WHAT'LL I DO WHAT'LL I DO! DAMN I'M SO SELFISH! HOW COULD I DO THIS TO HIM? HOW COULD I DO THIS TO MY SELF? Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ginny! I can't keep doing this…………………………….

Somewhere in the middle of this, poor Harry walked in on his very distressed and pregnant wife trying to soothe his hysterical best friend for 11 years…….Somehow he knew this wasn't going to be a pretty picture so he just left the girls to chat, (or scream like mad women) to go play some quiddich with Ron and James. Right now they were his only source of comfort in his crazy house.

"DAMN HE CAN'T EVEN COOK? HOW THE HELL IS HE SUPPOSED TO EAT! POOR BABY?1?1?1?1 I HAVE TO GO BACK……Gin I have to go back!" Hermione cried hysterically, leaping to grab her things.

Poor Ginny, who was just sitting there, had no idea what to do. She knew Mya had never been this stressed out since NEWTs when she thought she lost 0.9999999999 on a Charms Test. Ginny knew Mione could be very rash when she was under this type of stress. Gin being the 8 1/2 months pregnant she was, decided to take this to her advantage.

"Mione," she said in her most soothing voice, while reaching to her left to open a cupboard labeled "comfort food". "I know you are upset hon, but you need to get a grip or else you will be in deep shit. Look I love you and this isn't really good for you. It's not your fault that Draco can't cook or clean or do anything useful for that matter. It is COMPLETELY HIS FAULT for not realizing what a great girl he has or should I say had on his hands. You will NOT go back there. Do you here me?" she said kindly but firmly while putting a can of Nutty's Chocolate cream and spoon in front of Mya.

"Now here is what you are gonna do. You are going to eat this chocolate because as every single girl knows "Cho----

"Chocolate can mend even a broken heart" Mya said tearfully reaching for the spoon and stuffing a large helping in her mouth."

"Right as I was saying, You will stay here for as long as you need to. I will need some help with Lily when she comes along anyway. You will go to the Healer examination center, and apply to get into Harvard school of Magical Healing **(AN: I just made that up!)**. You will go to the mailbox everyday for the next week until you get your acceptance letter. And when you do you will then apply for a scholarship. And then when you get it you are going to move in to the dorms finish your Healer training and get a job as Head Healer and St. Mungo's. Do you understand me?" Ginny stated plainly.

All Hermione could do was nod miserably. Snot was running down her nose along with buckets and buckets of fresh tears. She was such a pathetic sight. No one could ever guess that she once got a 112 on a charms test.

"Sweetie, go upstairs and take a shower. Pick a room and get settled in. Okay?" Ginny asked softly.

"Oh Ginny…………..what would I do without you?" Hermione exclaimed in fresh tears. Over come with emotion, she grabbed Ginny and gave her the fiercest hug she could possibly muster in her state. Ginny realized that she wasn't going to get off her anytime soon so she quickly grabbed all the luggage and apparated all the stuff as well as Hermione upstairs into a comfortable room.

The room was decorated in Gryffindor colors. The walls were painted in a thick Crimson with Gold borders. The Carpet was pale yellow. With the setting sun on it, it shone a gold. The bed had oak finishing with ornate lions at the head posts. The sheets were Gold and that same thick crimson color. The room was the nicest room in the house, after Hers and Harry's Ginny had decided.

She led Hermione to the joined bathroom which had a marble finishing with Red trim. Being girls, she began peeling off hermione's blazer and shoes, seeing as she was in no fit condition to do so. She left Hermione in her undergarments and went to the Jacuzzi tub to start a hot bath. The water filled and Ginny quietly said – "Mya take a bath and I'll have the house elves deliver you some dinner. You don't have to go downstairs if you don't want to. Get some sleep after Okay?" She said softly closing the door.

Hermione Peeled off her bra and underwear and stepped into the bath. She added some Rose scented body bath and put her head against the head rest, Her mind jumbled with thoughts.

"Blaise…….is it wrong that all I want is to be rich and powerful and want people to bow down to the Malfoy name?" Draco slurred to his best friend since before Hogwarts. "Hey can I get another shot of Whiskey?" He mumbled.

"Draco, my man, I think that you've had just about enough" Blaise said firmly pushing the glass away and signaling the bartender to not give him anymore drinks. Blaise was somewhat in the same position Ginny was in, if not the exact same. Both were trying to comfort their best friends in the whole world. Somehow Blaise knew that Ginny was probably having better luck.

"You're right, Blaise, I've had enough. I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Draco screamed right through the pub. Everyone stopped and stared.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS. I WANT HER FRICKING BACK! WHAT HAVEN'T I DONE FOR HER? DOES SHE ACTUALLY THINK I REALLY **WANT **TO LEAVE HER? IS THAT WHAT THAT BITCH THINKS! HUH?" Draco yelled.

Just as he was about to utter some crude language that could have made even Voldemort turn to watch, Blaise grabbed both of their jackets, left some cash where they were sitting, took Draco by the arm and led him out of the pub.

"What the HELL are you thinking Draco! You can't just go peeling the walls of a place just cause you're mad! The whole world does not revolve around you. DO YOU HEAR ME?" Blaise said. "

Now here is what you are gonna do. You are gonna go back to your apartment and pack for your trip to America. Then you are gonna take the first flight out and not come back for 10 Bloody years. Okay? Go become some wealthy business tycoon and go get the ladies. I don't really give a shit. What you are NOT gonna do is mope over Mione. Because get this: SHE left YOU! And you are not gonna let that go to vain. Understand?" Blaise asked firmly.

"Whatever, I just wanna go home."

With that he apparated on the spot to the apartment that him and Mya had once shared. The place seemed to be dark and cold without her in it to brighten it up with her smile. Draco went to the nearest couch and took the platinum bracelet he gave to Hermione last Christmas out of his pocket. He crashed on the couch while saying one line,

"I miss you Hermione"

"Hey you" Harry said softly as he wrapped his hands around her waste. "How is she?"

"Which **She **are you talking about?" Ginny asked half joking. Harry just remained silent. "She's a complete mess. I'm scared she's gonna drown in that bathtub if she doesn't come out in the next 30 seconds." Ginny said worriedly.

"I've never seen her this upset before" Harry agreed quietly. "Is she staying with us?" he asked. "Of course,"

"What happened" Ginny asked quietly, half to herself.

"I have no idea" He said honestly.

AN: Hey thanx so much for everyone who reviewed. I just want to let you know that I appreciate it all.

Guess what! I know that this is totally irrelevant to Harry Potter in General! But I spent 400 DOLLARS SHOPPING! AT THIS RATE I;M GONNA GO BROKE!

Oh well…….life is good. I'll update when I get some reviews.

Ta ta for now, Miz Felton


	3. Oh shit

* * *

**Disclaimer: Still think that there is no point to these things….. who agrees with me?**

**AN: Thanks SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much to every one who reviewed. The last chapter almost made me want to get some chocolate!**

**Enjoy!**

**On with part 3: Oh shit….**

* * *

**(Potter mansion)**

The Potter mansion was covered in gloom for the next few days. Ginny and Harry had no Idea what to do. Hermione didn't eat, she didn't sleep, she didn't even get off her bed often, only to go to the washroom or grab a shower. Even James tried to get her out of bed to "help" him with something. Hermione shocked everyone by saying she was tired. They were clueless. Hermione never turned down helping someone! Especially if they were as cute as James!

To top off all this despondence, Hermione could be heard in the washroom puking her guts out at hours so late in the night it was morning. No one knew what was wrong with her. Everyone knew that she hadn't been eating so they blamed it on some kind of virus. She was always pale and sickly looking. But then again you would be too if you just puked your guts out, broke up with your boyfriend for 3 years, and felt fat because you ate 4 tins of chocolate in 3 days. Ginny decided she had had enough.

"OKAY! HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! GET YOUR SORRY ARSE OUT OF THAT BED RIGHT NOW! OR DO I HAVE HOLD KNOW I WILL!" Ginny screeched while walking up the stairs.

Both James and Harry knew Ginny's –er- scary temper so they grabbed their brooms and ran as fast as their legs could carry them out of the mansion and straight to their personal quiddich field.

"MIONE ARE YOU OUT OF BED YET BECAUSE I WILL HE—" Ginny stopped abruptly at the washroom door. She could hear Mya puking………again. _That is one bad stomach flu_ Ginny thought to herself.

She settled herself on the bed and waited for Hermione to step out the door and face her wrath.

Mya came out with pieces of hair all along her face stuck with sweat. She looked cold and clammy. "what is it Gin?" she asked tiredly.

Ginny lost all her will power to yell at her friend.

"Mya, get you arse into some running clothes because who cares if I'm pregnant, we're going for a run." Ginny said.

"I'm tired," Hermione protested.

"No you're not, you are just looking for an excuse to stay here. I will not have it any longer so I'll meet you down stairs in-" she looked at her watch, " 10 minutes. Be there or I'll not give the house elves their pay for today." She warned, knowing that that would definitely get her out of bed.

10 minutes later, both girls decked out in track pants and loose shirts headed to the quiddich field to run a few laps.

Meanwhile above, Harry was having some father and son time with James.

"See James what you have to do is pretend you see the snitch and dive like you really want to get it. Then you slow down until the other team's seeker notices you're going and follows you. Then go and push the broom to the fastest but at the last second turn away. It takes a really strong flyer to pull that off. Do you think you can do it?" Harry asked. He knew he was being a little weird, I mean who teaches Wronski Feint – dangerous seeker diversion - to a 2 year old? But Harry knew seeker blood ran in the males of his family so he was willing to give it a try.

"You ready buddy?" Harry asked, feeling just a little bit apprehensive. What if James got hurt? Then he would never hear the end of it from Ginny, Not to mention every single Weasley – he was the apple of Molly's eye.

" I think so daddy," James said, his cute little voice filled with determination.

"Okay", "lets get started." "I'm gonna release the snitch and we are gonna kick of the ground. Then when ever you feel ready go for it. I will follow you the ---- just do it. K?"

"Sure daddy," James said excitedly. He grabbed his Lightning 3000. The fastest broom in the whole history of Flight. Harry made sure his son had the best.

"K. 1, 2, 3, GO!" father and son both kicked off at the same time. Harry being a full time auror he was, didn't have much family time. He loved his job but if he worked weekends Ginny was sure to freeze hell. He loved his job, but loved Ginny more. (AN: unlike Draco) _Enough mushy thoughts Potter. You've got a 3 year son to follow and make sure neck doesn't get broken. _

Harry was flying around for a few minutes when he spotted James diving hard left. _This is it_ he thought to himself. He quickly swerved and dived.

At this, Hermione and Ginny looked up and watched. Ginny was having a fit in her mind. _WHAT THE HELL IS HARRY THINKING? OH MAYBE THEY SPOTTED THE SNITCH? BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THE HAVE TO TRAVEL THROUH THE AIR AT BACK BREAKING SPEED. REALLY NOW! JAMES IS 2 NOT 20. WAIT TILL HARRY GETS DOWN HERE. JUST WAIT!HE IS SO DEAD!_

James's face was screwed with determination. He was gonna pull off this Wronski Feint thing. He just had to. As he hurtled through the air the wind whipped his hair. The messy black mop on his head was even messier. Harry was watching this.

_He sure is gonna be a heart throb when he gets to school! _Harry thought proudly.

Ginny and Hermione were watching the action but were now shit scared. Especially Ginny. Now she was having a fit out loud.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET YOUR SEXY ARSE DOWN HERE NOW OR YOU WILL BE ON THE RECEIVING END OF ONE OF MY BAT BOGEY HEXES." She took a breath,

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! GET DOWN HERE NOW OR I WILL CONFISCATE THAT LIGHTNING 3000. YOU WILL NEVER SEE IT AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?YOU WILL NOT GET ALLOWANCE UNTIL YOU GET TO HOGWARTS. UNDERSTAND?"

All of Ginny's screaming was to go to vain. James still hurtled through the air as fast as he could go. Ginny was deathly pale. Now even Harry was looking a bit queasy.

Just as James was about to slam into the ground, he pulled off an extraordinary dive, leaving millimeters between his face and the ground.

He did it. He pulled off the Wronski feint!

Harry landed beside him. His face pale with shock and pride. He walked slowly and deliberately towards his son.

The ecstatic smile slid off James's face. It was replaced instantly by worry. He looked like he was going to cry.

"I'M SORWEEEEE DADDY! DID I DO IT WRONG! DADDY I'M SORRY. I DID IT WRONG DIDN'T I. I WRECKED YOUR PRIDE DIDN'T I . I AM THE WORST SON EVER," James burst out crying and sobbed his heart's content on the grass.

Hermione was unsure of what to do. She knew that the Potter's were having a moment so she slowly and quietly resumed her jog on other parts of the estate.

Harry took James in his arms and within seconds his shirt sleeve felt damp.

"Hey you," he said addressing James in a soft voice.

"I have NEVER been damn prouder in my life than now."

"Really?" James asked, looking hopeful. "So I didn't do it wrong" " You still love me right?"

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! HOW COULD YOU EVER SAY THAT! OF COURSE I STILL LOVE YOU! YOU'RE MY BABY. MY SON AND RIGHT NOW THE YOUNGEST PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD TO PULL OFF A WRONSKI FEINT! I SHOULD CALL THE QUIDDICH TEAM OF ENGLAND SO I SHOUD RESERVE YOU A SPOT RIGHT NOW ON THAT TEAM BECAUSE THAT IS WHERE YOU BELONG? GINNY GINNY MY SON ! MY SON! HE DID IT! HE COULD EVEN TRICK THAT STUPID SCOWLING KRUM!1?" Harry exploded.

"I'VE GOT TO CALL THE DAILY PROPHET! THEY'VE GOT TO REPORT THIS! NOW WAIT I'll CALL RON. THEN I'll CALL FRED AND GEORGE AND BILL AND CHARLIE AND THEN I'll TEL GEORGE. THEN I'LL TELL GINNY. AND THEN I'll TELL SEAMUS AND DEAN AND WAIT I FORGOT NEVILLE!" Harry yelled.

James who was kinda shocked but happy none the less happy that he made his daddy proud. But the look on his daddy's face sorta scared him so he walked out of Harry's arms and went to his very dazed mums.

"Mummy, I think daddy's gone mad," He said earnestly. Ginny just laughed. "You my dear are really something. You wanna show that to lily when she is old enough? I'm sure she'd love that."

"Yup mommy, sure. But right now I'm kinda tired." He let out a huge yawn crawled back onto his dad's lap and fell asleep. He looked like and angel.

James was a carbon copy of Harry. The same messy black hair, the same sparkling eyes. They acted so much like each other it was scary. But Ginny could tell that Harry was having a moment so she went to join Hermione in her jog.

"I love you so much and I am probably the proudest father in the whole world." Harry said softly kissing James on his forehead and carrying him inside.

* * *

(At the Weasley house)

"HE DID WHAT?" Ron exploded on the phone.

"I know Ron. I KNOW! He's only 2 and he already pulled of something like that! Just wait till he gets to Hogwarts! Damn I better reserve a place on the mantle for all his future quiddich awards."

"PUT HIM ON THE PHONE YOU GIT! I DON'T WANNA TALK TO YOU! I WANNNA TALK TO MY GOD SON! NOW! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

"JAMES……….JAMES? ARE YOU ONE THE LINE?"

"Ok Ron. Calm down. We know you probably got a free gift check to Honedukes but calm down it's just food." Harry heard Fred say.

"MY GODSON JUST DID A WRONSKI FEINT ! YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM?'

"HE DID WHAT?1!" Fred and George screeched in unison.

"HARRY PUT HIM ON THE PHONE NOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"

"Harry you better do it now. Every one is going crazy here" Ron said happily.

"I'd love to Ron, but our little hero is sleeping." Harry said, feeling giddy with delight.

"When he wakes tell him to call----

"Uncle FRED, Uncle GEORGE, Uncle BILL, Uncle CHARLIE, Grandpa ARTHUR, Aunty ANGELINA, Aunty KATIE, Aunty FLEUR and Grandma MOLLY k?" Do you think you could tell him to do that?

"Sure can do" Harry said happily.

"See you later" "Bye"

Harry put down the phone and walked to his son's bedroom. It was that same thick crimson with gold snitches on the walls. On one of the walls James dedicated to him and his dad, and on the other wall he dedicated to him and his mom. The other two walls were filled with dedications to the rest of the Weasleys. Harry cuddled next to his son and soon fell asleep. The two Potters feel in to a slumber filled with quiddich awards and snitches.

* * *

"That was quite something, James pulled off today," Hermione said.

"I know, I just hope one day he doesn't break his neck." Ginny said half joking half worried.

"You know Gin, you worry a lot. Relax a little. James may be 2 but he is Harry's son. You know he can handle himself."

"I can't help it. I'm his mom. When you have kids then you'll know what it feels like." Gin said softly.

Hermione's face lost its happy demeanor. Ginny saw this and knew it was time to solve this once in for all. She was about to say something when Hermione cut her off.

"I applied for a medical scholarship. I got it. I'm moving into the Harvard dorms soon." She said suddenly.

Ginny's face broke out in a smile. "That's great Mione. I'm so proud of you."

Hermione was about to reply when she felt sick. She rushed to the bathroom and threw up. Ginny waited anxiously.

"you okay?" she asked when Mya got out of the bathroom.

"tired but I could use some Ben and Jerry's Belgium Dark Chocolate Ice cream" Hermione said.

Ginny was bewildered. _Mione doesn't even like chocolate ice cream, when did she start eating Ben and Jerry's?_

"Gin I think something is burning." Hermione said out of the blue.

Ginny panicked. What if the house elves didn't turn off one of the stoves or what if James had been playing with matches or what

if-

"Never mind….. it's coming from the fields. It's okay."

"Thanks Minny" she said to the house elf who had delivered her the ice cream.

"You're very welcome miss" Minny said n her high voice. She curtsied and left the room.

Ginny was still bewildered. How had Hermione smelt that. I mean she was the one who was pregnant. I mean- Ginny stopped in Mid- though, _pregnant? Or not? _"Hermione when was the last time you got your period?

Hermione looked at her strangely. " I can't remember…….why?"

Ginny looked aprehensive and scared at the same time.

"Gin… you don't think I'm pregnant……………do you?" Mya said, when she caught on, her heart filled with dreaded fear.

"I don't know. We need to go to St. Mungo's to check."

"Oh shit"

* * *

**AN: Thanks so much for all you reviews……I love this story and hopefully this chappie is long enough! It is –wait for it- 22 PAGES LONG! WOOT WOOT!**

**Miz Felton**


	4. Happiness

Disclaimer: Lets bow down to JKR everyone……..

AN: I got some touching reviews everyone so I'm gonna try and make this chappie extra long and really good! Keep those reviews coming!

* * *

On with part 4: Happiness

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep that night. She felt nauseous, tired, fat, and to top it off, pregnant. She wasn't sure, _I mean we did use protection most of the time. I've been too mad at him. Besides we haven't done it recently, so even if I was pregnant, then wouldn't I have shown earlier? _She thought to her self. But deep inside, she knew that that was not the case. After a fitful sleep she woke the next day at nine in the morning. The sun was shining, and the day was beautiful but she was trying to figure out why she felt like shit. _Oh yeah …you think you're pregnant. _"I gotta go to St. Mungo's today." She said quietly.

She dressed in grey slacks, and a blue button down shirt, with Wucci shoes – the witch version of Gucci. She grabbed her bag and apparated to St. Mungo's.

"Oh hello Ms. Granger, I didn't think I'd ever be seeing you again after you quit," a woman named Healer Smith exclaimed.

"DIANE!" "HERMIONE" The two girls embraced right in the middle of the atrium. People started to turn heads.

"What brings you here after 2 years?" Diane asked earnestly. _Damn…… not prepared to tell people………oh well she's my friend…….guess I'll tell her. _"I think I'm pregnant." She said bluntly.

"Okay that definitely got my attention," Diane said because her eyes started to wander. After she saw the look on Hermione's face, her eyes bulged.

"YOU………and PREGNANT……..should not even appear in the same sentence! You're like the safest person I know! How the HELL did this happen?" Diane yelped.

"Look to make a long story short, I just need to check k? are you still working in the maternity ward? Could you check me?"

"Um….sure….. follow me" Diane said flabbergasted. Hermione quietly followed.

They got to the maternity ward and to the testing center. Mya laid down on the bed lifting her shirt like she was asked. She felt Diane inject some liquid in her tummy. She then took her wand and whispered "prevedere gravidanza" **AN: that is Italian for expecting pregnancy) **

The light shone blue.

Diane looked disappointed.

"Mione …….. you're pregnant."

* * *

Draco continued packing up the rest of is belongings from his apartment. He was selling the place. He had no use for it anymore. He already sent a formal letter to Hermione explaining it. He was moving and he wasn't coming back. His flight to America left today. He check his watch. It was time to leave.

He let out a sigh and apparated to Blaise's house.

"Hey Blaise my man, my flight leaves in 1 hour. I just came to say bye." Draco said without emotion.

"Listen Draco, you're my best friend and I want to name you God father of my soon to be little girl. Is that okay?" Blaise asked

tentatively.

Draco's face broke out in a smile. "I'd love that. I'll floo you guys in to my place in America sometimes, I know I never want to be here again," He said in that same emotionless voice.

Both Draco and Blaise looked up at the clock. It was 7:30. They both simultaneously pulled each other in a manly hug.

"I'll miss you Draco, Once Luna Junior comes along this is gonna be a mad house!" Blaise said sadly.

"Luna Junior? Luna Junior? Okay I know you love your girl but you couldn't come up with something a tad bit more creative? I will not have my god child named that preposterous name" Draco said with a tad bit of arrogance.

"WOAH calm down Draco. I just call her that because …..well …… yeah okay……I COULDN'T COME UP WITH ANYTHING ELSE!" Blaise exploded.

"Okay when the time comes, just mail me a list of names and picture, and I'll pick the name appropriate……okay?"

"Sure can do"

"I have to go" Draco said a little sad.

They pulled each other into another brief hug and Draco apparated away.

"Do you want to know the Sex of the baby?" Diane asked.

"Could you?"

"It's a healthy baby boy. You're almost 2 months along. That's why I can tell."

Hermione walked out of the ward a little dazed. She apparated to her favorite Wizarding café and ordered a huge Mocha latte with chocolate chips. (**AN: I LOVE MOCHA LATTES! REVIEW IF YOU LIKE MOCHA LATTES!) **Hermione had no idea what the hell to do.

Abortion? – out of the question – she wasn't a murderer.

Adoption? – to sad – she wasn't dead.

Suicide? – also out of the question – she didn't have a death wish.

Hermione had never been this confused since well….ever. She dreaded the father of her baby. There was only one man she had ever slept with. That was Draco Malfoy. _DAMN! _She cursed silently. _The one man to screw me and BOOM I go and get pregnant. GREAT! JUST GREAT! NOW HE IS HALFWAY AROUND THE WORLD PROBABLY OFF TO GO MAKE SOME MORE GALLEONS. _Hermione was in deep shit.

"I have to have the baby. No choice." She said softly. She patted her tummy. "Hey you" "I'm your mommy" she said a smile growing on her lips. Tears started to form in her eyes

_My baby is a bastard. My baby doesn't have a daddy. His daddy is far away gone to make more money. His daddy doesn't care about them now and he never will. This is MY baby now. I'm on my own. I don't need anybody. I will raise this child to become a well bred healthy and happy child. **Without his father.** I will never tell Draco. He doesn't deserve to know. _Hermione thought to herself.

A bitter smile plastered itself onto her face. She had to tell everybody. She couldn't just say she got pregnant. Everyone knew she would never cheat on Draco much less go and sleep with another man in the short time she had left him in. She tried to imagine Harry's and Ron's reactions. They'd be surprised and surely mad at Draco. But she was sure they would support her and her unborn child. The weasley's might be in a bit of a fix seeing as they liked Draco but they never really warmed up to him 100 . They were still at 95. Now it would go below 50.

"_Time to go and face the music Hermione" _She thought. She apparated away.

* * *

(at the Heathrow Air Port)

"Flight 204 to Los Angeles, America will be boarding shortly. Passengers please make your way to the gates." The metallic voice on the speaker system said.

Draco felt empty inside. He didn't want to leave. But he had to. Hermione would not as hell take him back after what he said. He had to go. He made his way to the gates and went through customs.

He stepped onto first class and settled himself with a glass of Elvin Champagne and two shots of Whisky. He was never coming back.

"_lets drink to that" _he thought bitterly.

* * *

Blaise wrapped his arms around Luna's bulging waste. "Marry me" he whispered in a soft voice. Luna turned around with tears in her eyes. "Of course" She replied.

The kissed passionately and began planning their wedding.

* * *

(Potter mansion)

At the Potter mansion, Hermione asked Ginny if she could invite the whole family for a dinner. Ginny agreed without hesitation. She needed Hermione active again.

The dinner was tonight and Hermione was feeling a little apprehensive. She put her hands on her very faint baby bump. "I love you so lets go face the world, Weasleys and Potters at a time." She said.

She made her way downstairs and sat down in her place. By the time dinner was over, Hermione was feeling calm. Her nerves filtered. Ginny was giving her odd looks when she wouldn't touch her glass of favorite Elvin Champagne. (same as Draco!)

It was time.

"Hey everyone? Could I have your attention for two seconds. I have something to say." She took one deep breath as everyone turned to look at her. "I'm pregnant."

"Thank you for riding Air Britain. A hostess will come to collect your garbage. Enjoy your stay in Los Angeles" The speaker on the plane said.

Draco woke up from a very groggy sleep. Jet lag was gonna take some getting used to. He got up and grabbed his bags. The plane had stopped.

Draco deported and got to exit the airport looking for a taxi. But then he saw a sign by the waiters at the end of the runway. One was holding a sign that said.

"DRACO MALFOY – SURREY, ENGLAND"

"Yes that's me." He said to the man. He got into a black stretch limousine also filled with Elvin Champagne. _These American guys sure know how to make you feel welcome. _He thought. The limo drove up to a tall sky high building. "Welcome to Wizarding Software Corp. Your new contractors" the driver said.

Everyone was deathly silent. Chris, Fred's little boy suddenly exclaimed loudly "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" The tension lifted.

"THAT MEANS OUR LITTLE MYA IS GOING TO BE A MOMMY AND I AM GONNA BE UNCLE FRED……AGAIN!11!1!11" Fred said just as loudly to his squealing son.

Harry and Ron looked stunned. Ginny gave her a knowing smile. Molly and Arthur looked shocked but nonetheless happy. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Percy were all giving her knowing winks. _They're taking this rather well. I was expecting at least 2 explosions. _She thought.

Ron and Harry both stood up simultaneously. Everyone in the room watched them as they went over to Mya. Ginny put an arm around her protectively. Hermione winced. She knew this was bound to happen.

They opened their mouths and said --------- "COULD WE BE GOD FATHERS OF MYA JUINOR?"

Their faces broke out into grins. Hermione looked relieved. Everybody just look happy that they didn't have to deal with an angry Ron or Harry.

She looked at their eager faces. She new her baby needed a male influence and voila there you go now he had two!

"OF COURSE YOU CAN BE GODFATHERS! WHO ELSE IS GONNA TEACH MY BABY ABOUT ALL THE THINGS IT NEEDS TO KNOW ABOUT HOGWARTS? THE SLYTHRINS! THE MARAUDERS! THE PASSEGWAYS! UMBRIDGE! ROOM OF REQUIREMENT!" Hermione exploded.

Everyone laughed when Harry and Ron muttered something about writing a book about Hogwarts and giving to Mya's baby.

"But one condition, my baby isn't a Mya Junior – it is a boy so he is now officially Harry and Ron junior!" She said happily.

All the men in the room looked happy. The immediately began talking about quiddich tactics to teach him when he turned 1 or two.

Molly, Ginny and Hermione took the children and led them into the playroom. There they gathered some couches and sat down.

"Something is bothering me Gin. How come not one person asked me about the baby's father? I mean I don't want to go and advertise it but don't they care?" Hermione said a bit tensioned.

"They know about your breakup with Draco, dear." Molly said soothingly. "They know not to push it. This baby will be looked at as yours NOT his. He obviously won't care and come to see you. So lets leave it that."

Hermione cried with gratitude as Ginny and Molly hugged her. She was truly happy to have such good friends.

* * *

(7 months later)

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Blaise and Luna swelled with happiness and kissed passionately. Fred and George hooted. Neville and Pansy kissed while holding their hands to Pansy's tummy. Ginny and Harry kissed while holding a squealing Lily. Molly and Arthur hugged. All the kids gagged at the amount of kissing and loving that was going on. Happiness filled everyone.

Except the maid of honor – Hermione. She was now 8 ½ months pregnant and VERY hormonal. When she saw everybody hugging and kissing she cried silent tears. _She had no one. _Wives were twirled by their husbands and husbands were given soft kisses by their wives. It made Hermione very sad to think about it that way. She had absolutely no one. Her parents had died due to a car crash in seventh year, all her friends were happily married and were either expecting or taking care of kids. Mya was too but the only difference with her was that she didn't have a husband to help her. She considered getting hooked with a guy, many had asked her for a date or two but she knew it could never work. She was still recovering from the wounds Draco had left in her heart.

She went back to the apartment she bought after graduating as the first healer in the whole of magical history to have finished her training in 6 months. St. Mungo's even gave her a gift of 2 hundred thousand galleons. She spent minimum amounts of it because she knew she had to save to spend on the baby. She worked up until 1 month ago when she took her maternity leave. She still got paid. So she was doing very well financially.

Hermione changed out of her wedding clothes and went to bed. Her stomach had been paining her rather a lot but she quickly shrugged it off. Just as she began go feel drowsy, she had a sharp contraction.

"FUCK!" She cried.

"DAMN I JUST HAD TO HAVE THE BABY NOW DIDIN'T I?" Hermione chided herself.

She apparated to St. Mungo's and she was quickly met by the Weasley's and Potters. She called for Ginny.

The contractions were coming quicker now. She cried out in pain. Ginny rushed to her side.

"FUCK GINNY! THIS FICKING KILLS! HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TWICE!" Hermione's screams filled the whole room.

"It killed for me too. Don't worry. But when the healers put a beautiful baby in your hands, then all the pain disappears." Ginny said wetting a cloth and putting it on her forehead.

7 hours of painful delivery later, a soft cry could be heard from inside the room. The Weasley's cheered. It was like an explosion had filled the maternity ward. Inside Hermione looked at her baby boy.

He was a carbon copy of Draco. The same platinum blonde hair, the pale skin almost milky white, the same steely grey eyes with a hit of blue in them. There was almost no trace of Hermione in him. But as he opened his eyes he looked around the room grabbing his mothers hair and pointing everywhere.

"Well lookie here we seem to have a very smart little boy don't we?" Harry and Ron said grinning.

As they looked at the little boy who gurgled when he saw them, their smiles faded. He looked exactly like Draco. They knew how much he had hurt Mya. They didn't want her to have a reminder of him 24/7. But he was such an adorable little boy. He lifted his arms and Harry took him. He cuddled up against Harry's chest and fell asleep.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! MYA! HE IS SO CUTE!" Ginny gushed.

"You know, I think you should be god mother Gin. You helped me through his birth so you deserve it."

Ginny looked happy and when Harry passed the baby to Ginny she let out a sigh.

"He's going to be a heartthrob when he grows up Hermione. You better not put you number in the Silver Pages or you are gonna have girls calling up your house like bees to honey!" Ginny joked. (Wizarding version of Yellow Pages. Silver because that was the color of magic.)

Hermione was happy, but she let out a few tears. While the healers took her baby away, her friends noticed she was crying. "Mya what's wrong?" Gin asked softly.

"I wish he was here with me. If not for me then for our baby." Hermione said through her tears. Harry and Ron hugged her. They didn't know or understand the pain their best friend was going through but the least they could do was offer their advocacy.

When Hermione let her tears out, she told the healers she wanted her son back. Her son was still gurgling with delight when he was placed in Hermione's arms.

"Hmmmmmmmm we need to name you…. Yes we do….." Hermione said in a baby voice.

"Any ideas guys?" she asked.

"Charles?" No to prissy.

"James" That's his cousin's name.

"Chris" Hate it.

"Kevin?" to played out.

"Michael?" We are not naming him after my ex-boyfriend. (Ginny)

"Dumbledore?" As much as I respect him, I'm gonna pass.

"Severous?" HELL NO!

"What about Xavier?" Ginny suggested with a twinkle in her eye. She knew Hermione loved his work. Xavier Van Aulsburg was a popular and profound artist who painted things with abstract beauty. HERMIONE LOVED HIM!

"That's a stroke of Genius Ginny! Xavier it is. But what about a middle name?" Everyone groaned inwardly.

"Any ideas guys?" she asked.

"Charles?" No to prissy.

"James" That's his cousin's name.

"Chris" Hate it.

"Kevin?" to played out.

"Michael?" We are not naming him after my ex-boyfriend. (Ginny)

"Dumbledore?" As much as I respect him, I'm gonna pass.

"Severous?" HELL NO!

"You know I feel a strange sense of De Ja Vu." Hermione said. Everyone laughed.

"Hey I got a middle name. How about Diego? Xavier Diego Granger.? Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

Everyone conjured up champagne glasses. "Lets drink to Xavier Diego Granger" Harry and Ron and Ginny said.

That day everyone was happy. Even Mya.

* * *

"Congratulations Mr. Malfoy. You've got our deal. We expect results soon though."

"Yes Mr. McFarllen. You'll see immaculate improvement. I assure you this will be the best third quarter your company has ever seen."

Both men shook hands. This was Draco's 7th month in America and he got 7 deals. So everyone was happy. He didn't know that halfway around the world he had a son or a woman who cared for him, wanting him home.

* * *

AN: HEY GUYS! i didn't get many reviews last time. SO ME GOT MAD. Anyway this chappie is long or long enough i hope. i will be working on another story soon called Dumbledore's eccentric idea. So keep a look out! If you want me to update, DUH REVIEW! LOL

Miz Felton


	5. What happened?

Disclaimer: Lets bow down to JKR – The greatest woman on earth (Bow)

Sorry it took me so long to update but I have been lazy! I've also been brooding the fact that I only have three weeks of summer vacation left. My mom Is doing this baby shower for her friend so I am busy decorating and planning. That day also happens to be my sis's sixteenth Birthday party! So much to do so little time!

I also missed getting reviews in my mailbox so I wanted to get some! Anyway on with the story!

Special thanks to Micah! Of course I will see you in one month girl! I'm so glad you like my story!  
(For those of you who don't know which Is probably a lot of you – me an Micah are friends who go to the same school! We're both going to grade 8 with evil teacher! He he!

On with chapter 5 : What happened?

* * *

What happened in 10 years:

So 10 years have passed with everyone's life AND a lot has happened. For starters:

Harry and Ginny set up their own auror training school. It is now called the Potter school of Aurorhood. (**AN: CHEESY NAME I KNOW). **James is going to start his second year at Hogwarts.

And Harry lied. The proudest moment of his life was when James out seeked Viktor Krum – apparently the best seeker in the world – "ha" harry thought - and pulled a WRONSKI FEINT ON HIM! Viktor was invited to watch the annual Gryffindor vs Slytherin quiddich match. James was featured in the Daily Prophet and Bulgarian Times as " a child protégée in the art of quiddich" . Even Viktor Krum said in his deep voice " that kid vill go someplace, I know it".

Lily though not a quiddich star was equally famous for her beauty and brains. She had won 4 Ms. England of the year pageants for the junior division and also had the highest magical female IQ since Hermione Granger. The newspapers called her "the ideal daughter". Needless to say, the Potter parents were extremely proud of their brood.

Ron stayed single but adopted a gorgeous baby girl on his trip to Africa. Her name was Keya pronounced like 'Kaya'. She is now turning 4 and it seems the Keya Isabelle Weasley would soon be another Weasley who would follow the quiddich path. She was extraordinary on her broom and Ron couldn't be more proud.

Blaise and Luna had their first born girl who was named Narcissa Christine Zabini. Narcissa also had a brother Diego Luke Zabini who was turning 3. Blaise and Luna were happily married and expecting a third little one in a few months. Draco did get his wish and suggested names for both Diego and Narcissa. He knew that the third one was going to be a boy and he wanted it to be named Draco Jr. but he knew that was never going to happen so he settled for Damien Jacques Zabini.

Pansy and Neville were voted best political couple of the year after they managed to pull the Wizarding world out of a financial crisis.

Hermione set up her own wedding planner business as a hobby and she was in charge of some of the greatest weddings of the century. She had a great taste of colors, coordination's, and basically wedding related things in general. She had planned weddings of all the prominent leaders in the ministry, Severous Snape! (EWWWWWWWW) and far away kings and queens of royal descent. Basically she raked in galleons and galleons of her own.

Hermione's second occupation as Head healer was a very good one. She specialized in almost everything and she was everybody's dream healer. Friendly, polite, fun and best of all - a good healer! Though she did wedding planning, she dedicated most of her time to healing. _Without healthy people out there, How can anyone get married?_ Was her personal philosophy.

Her healer job raked in a grand total of 1.2 million galleons a year and combined with over time and money from her business she was the richest single witch not to mention woman in Europe. And there were a lot of rich people in Europe. She was featured in business magazines, home life magazines, wedding magazines every month and people began to name her as "the wonder woman". Over the years things she had changed. She now had silky brown curls all the way down her back with gorgeous brown eyes. She lost her pregnancy weight long ago so she had her thin agile frame back. She ran 2 kilometers everyday not to mention 55 laps in her backyard racing pool.

The papers who had once written on her called her a character that can be described by the 3 Ss – Smart, Sexy, and Successful. She was every man's dream.

Not that she had given anybody a chance. After Draco she didn't date. Of course there was the occasional cocktail with a male colleague but she was never serious. She was afraid of getting hurt. Besides her and her son had established a life filled with happiness, chocolate, and mother and son time. NO MEN.

Her son. Her baby. 10 years of love and laughter. When people asked her about him she didn't often know where to start. First on the list he was the most polite boy in the world. Always please, thankyou, may I , that was lovely.

Second, he was so helpful around the house. Did whatever the chores the house elves were tired to do. Made his mom's favourite dishes and was a sweet hart in general.

He charmed everyone.

And to top it off he had the highest male IQ Hogwarts Junior High school had ever seen. Hogwarts junior high school also happened to teach muggle math, science and history. Another one of Dumbledore's eccentric ideas!

Also he was voted the best junior chaser in the school as well as the whole of England. There was often rivalry between him and James – Slytherin father vs. Gryffindor father – skill and what not.

This is what happened in England in 10 years.

Halfway around the world In America things changed as well.

Draco. Malfoy. Mr. D. M. Mr. Malfoy. God everyone in America referred to him as the most successful business man of our time. He raked in over 1.3 million galleons a year just as his annual salary. He had bought shares and bonds in every bank and almost every company. He played the market right and was often on Market Watch more often than some of the anchormen!

He was the richest and hottest single wizard and man in America. The only down side to his glorious status was his fiancé Chastiny.

URGH! He shuddered to even think about her. They'd been engaged for 1 year only and he was already sick of her. Okay she was good for a good shag but that was about it.

Her father had been a prominent person in making a deal happen and her engagement to him happened to come along with the package. He despised her mainly because she was a typical blonde. Dumb, (SORRY ALL THE BLONDES WHO ARE READING MY STORY!) Weight conscious, and most of all Dumb. He couldn't have one intelligent conversation with her.

Anything she talked about always was around shoes, shopping, getting her nails done, her hair and most of all how much she adored Draco. Draco wanted to gag. But he was left with no choice but to marry her. _Business isn't business without sacrifices_ was his personal philosophy.

He wanted someone smart, someone who could use their brain and someone….someone…someone like…..like Hermione. He missed her with all his heart and ten years without her, had caused his heart to turn to ice and steel.

Sometimes he felt bad for Chastiny. Okay fine she was dumb but that wasn't her fault. She was sweet when she wanted to be. She really didn't deserve someone who didn't feel for her as she did him. Draco acknowledged this and tried to make it up to her by giving her the dream wedding. And that is where our story leaves us now.

* * *

PRESENT:

"Draco dear…….DRACO GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE NOW!" Chastiny said shrilly.

"What is it Teenee ?" Draco said using her pet name.

"I've found us a wedding planner." Chastiny said happily.

"Oh and who would this wedding planner be?"

"Well I'm not gonna tell you. I want you to meet her as a surprise. But I will tell you this. She has planned all the prominent

people's weddings. Heck she even did ROYAL weddings. And people say she is the best in the business."

"Okay let me get the car keys."

"Ummm Draco?" She started nervously. "There is no point in getting the car keys. We can't drive there"

"Uh why?" he said still rummaging through his pockets.

"She lives in England."

* * *

**AN: I felt like leaving a cliffy. This is my first one so SUFFER! I'm gonna do a poll. When you people review tell me what house you want to be in and I will add house points. Then at the end I will tally them all up and tell you which house is obviously the most preferred!**

**Gryffindor:**

**Slytherin:**

**Hufflepuff:**

**Ravenclaw:**

**I will try and get the next chappie up by end of today! Stick around! Toodles!**


	6. Cafe Carlton

Disclaimer: Continue bowing everyone…….

HA HA! I FEEL SO EVIL! THE CLIFFY WAS SO GOOD! WASN'T IT? So what if it wasn't. Oh well. Special thanks to LBuccalo - she reviews every chapter!

On with the story:

Chapter 6: Café Carlton

"What is the total value of pie?"

"pi 3.14159265" Xavier said promptly.

"What is the divine proportion?"

"PHI- 1.618"

"Describe the process of how oxygen will enter our blood stream."

"Oxygen first enters through our nasal or mouth cavity. Then it travels down the trachea a wind pipe that is 1.8 Centimeters in diameter. Then it travels down the Bronchus. The Bronchus gets divided into many thousands of Bronchioles or Bronchial tubes. The air follows. The Bronchioles spread out into your lungs and into very tiny air sacs called Alveoli. The membrane of the Alveoli is thin so it can allow the process of Diffusion. Surrounding the Alveoli are thin capillaries – part of the Circulatory system. The oxygen diffuses from the Alveoli into the capillaries which then take it through our bloodstream"

"You know what Mister I think we have another healer in training in this house!" said a voice from the doorway.

Hermione looked up and saw Harry and Ron in her doorway of her palace. And when I say palace I mean palace. The palace is 32 000 square feet and contains everything from courtyard with pool, to a built in theater to a grand ball room. Anyway –

"Hey Uncle Harry and Ron!" Xavier said happily. "Mom was just quizzing me on my overall exams, which I will of course ace, but a little extra preparation never hurt did it?" Xavier had said with the Malfoy cawquiness and Granger Brains.

"Why don't you go play and I'll go quiz you some other time?" Mya said tiredly.

"Sure mom!" he bounded out of the room.

"That boy has been quizzed since day break. I am exhausted!" Hermione plopped down onto her couch.

"Well he is YOUR son!" Harry said with a grin.

Hermione smiled. "So what brings you two to my humble abode?"

"We were wondering if you and Xavier would like to come over for a Weasley, Potter, Zabini, and Granger family dinner?" They said in Unison.

Hermione laughed. "Sure why not? What time tonight?" "Six" "I'll be there!"

"Okay see you later Mione" Ron said.

"We'll leave you to your quizzing" Harry said kissing her forehead and smirking.

"Get lost both of you. You wait till Lily or Kaya needs to be quizzed and then I'll laugh" Hermione said teasingly.

Both boys looked horrified. They could both be heard muttering about something that sounded like a 'personal tutor'.

"Okay mom, you ready to quiz me again?"

Hermione groaned.

"What were the differences in construction of Fortress Louisbourg and Fort Halifax?"

"England?"

"Yes dear England"

Draco didn't want to go. England held bad memories. Mainly of a certain brunette.

"Can't we fly her here?" He said desperately.

"No sorry, sweetie. On her website she clearly says that she will not be leaving England to do any planning, just attending weddings. Besides she apparently has a job as a head healer as well" Chastiny said frowning.

"Why does it matter? I've never been to England before. It'll be nice won't it?"

"Sure Teenee……….. I'll be real nice." Draco said with his heart sinking.

"Can you pass the potatoes?"

"DADDA! THAT WAS LIKE YOUR SIXTH HELPING OF POTATOES! YOUR GONNA GET FAT! I DON'T WANNA FAT DADDA!" Keya scolded.

"Geesh woman calm down. At this rate I won't have to get a wife with you yelling at me all the time!"

Everyone laughed.

"Um mommy, who wrote the Gettysburg Address?"

"Xavier?"

"Yes Uncle Fred or George?"

"Its Fred but anyway STOP STUDYING! GOSH YOU ARE AN EVEN BIGGER NERD THAN I THOUGH!"

"Sweetie as a mom, don't stop studying. You need to do well!" Mya said proudly.

"Don't worry momma!"

"Wow Mione, he really is your son. He is just like you. When you were at Hogwarts you used to study at the table to!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well guys it's pretty late. Xavier I think we need to head home." "Yeah sure k"

Mother and son got their coats, said their goodbyes, and flooed home.

"Xavier really is a sweet heart, isn't he? Molly said fondly.

All the kids had gone to bed and the adults were left talking over a cup of coffee.

"He is dear but I feel for him sometimes." Arthur said.

"Why?"

"Him and Hermione may be happy but I'm ready to bet my life that one day he will ask Hermione about his dad. What is she going to say? She can't tell him that he dumped her for work can she?"

"Xavier is going to be curious and Mya doesn't have any answers. If she tells him the truth, then he will learn to hate Draco for everything. On Mya's Bequest."

"I wish Hermione would date, if not for her, but for Xavier." Harry said sadly.

"Xavier needs a father figure." Ron agreed.

"Well for now lets just say, Xavier Diego Granger is going to lead a life with a lot questions."

"Draco…… honey….. wake up. We're in England!" Chastiny's shrill voice filtered through his head.

"uruggh…….huh?'

"We're in England. Get up" She said with a tad bit of annoyance in her voice.

"I'm up ………. I'm up."

As they got out of Heathrow airport, Draco felt his sense of dread deepen. What if he ran into someone he knew? What if he ran into Hermione? A limousine came to pick them up. They were staying the Ritz Carlton. When they got there Chastiny would call the so called Great Wedding Planner and arrange a meeting. That was the plan but who knew that so many things could go wrong with one plan?

When they got to the hotel, Draco was too tired to function. He paid the Bell Boy an abnormally large tip and headed to the shower. Meanwhile Chastiny was on the phone.

"Hi could I please speak to Ms Hermione Granger?"

"Who would this be?"

"Hopefully a future client."

"Just hang on a sec, I'll transfer the call to her office."

"Hermione Granger"

"Um….Yes uh Hi!" Chastiny said nervously.

Hermione laughed. There was only one reason that this girl was so nervous. She wanted her to plan her wedding.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would like to plan my wedding?"

"Sure hon, that's my job. We should set up a meeting. Which place is convenient for you?"

"I'm not sure, I'll check with my fiancé. Could you please hang on a sec?"

"Sure"

Hermione could hear a yell in the back ground.

"Hon, where do you want to meet her?"

"How about Café Carlton?"

"How about Café Carlton?" The woman asked.

"Fine with me"

"3:00?"

"Sure"

"What is your name? I need to book you in."

"Chastiny"

"And your Fiancé 's?"

"D-----"

"Sweetie I locked myself in the bathroom! Can you get me out?" Hermione heard in the background.

"Sure give me a sec" Chastiny said.

"Ms. Granger, I need to go so I'll see you 3:00 tommorrow at the Café Carlton"

"Right Chastiny"

"Well see you" Chastiny hung up.

She rushed to the bathroom and found that the door was already open.

"Um Draco? The door isnt't locke---"

She found herself spun around and her lips pressed on Dracos' . After they brook away from a heated snog –

"So that was your intention huh?"

Draco grinned.

"We don't have to meet the planner till tomorrow so what do you want to do in the meantime?" Chastiny asked suggestively.

Draco took off his towel that was tied around his waste. "I see" was all Chastiny said.

Use your imagination for what happened next.

Next day

"Xavier, I have a client to get to at 3:00. You'll be okay right?" Hermione said in a rush. She was trying to find her other favorite black stiletto but it was proving difficult.

"AH HA! Found it!" She cried.

"Sure mom!" Xavier called.

"See you sweetie!"

She exited the palace and stepped into one of her many cars. She stepped in to her black Rolls Royce and drove away. At the Carlton She was the only one there minus the staff. She ordered a mocha latte **(AN: TOLD YOU I LOVE THEM!) **and waited for her clients.

"Chastiny you look fine." Draco said for the hundredth time.

They were already a few minutes late to meet the planner and he was anxious to get out.

"OKAY ! I'm ready! Lets go!"

They stepped into the limousine and told the driver to take them to the Café Carlton. When they got there Draco said –

"Wow that wedding planner must do well for herself!"

"how do you know?"

"I don't think people who work in a café drive Rolls Royces"

"wow ……..see I knew we should have come in the limo."

Draco was still looking in the car, when Chastiny went in. Chastiny saw a gorgeous young woman about her age sitting at a table with a few folders in front of her. It had to be her.

"Ms. Granger?"

Hermione looked up. A pretty girl with Blonde hair and Cerulean blue eyes asked. Hermione smiled. "Chastiny?"

"Yes hello, it's great to finally meet you Ms. Granger."

"Oh please, call me Hermione. Um if you don't mind me asking where is you Fiance? I was under the impression he was joining us."

Chastiny looked embarrassed. "Ummm……. He' s sorta admiring your car…..oh wait here he comes."

Hermione turned to smile at her other client. She noticed his eyes. Her heart stopped. She could recognize those eyes from halfway around the world. She dropped her Mocha latte and watched the glass shatter into a million pieces just like her heart did 10 years ago.

Draco Malfoy had walked back into her life.

AN: HA I FEEL SO EVIL AGAIN! IT SHOULD TEACH YOU TO REVIEW! I'll try to update in a couple of days so stick around. Remember to tell me about which house you would be in!

Gryffindor: 20

Slytherin: 20

Hufflepuff: 0

Ravenclaw: 0


	7. Pain and sorrow

Disclaimer: JKR seems to have all the luck in the world doesn't she?

Sorry to AlwaysLove. I will include page breaks in this chapter. Thanks for the suggestion.

Guys thanks so much for everything and all the reviews! I especially want to thank Queen of Serpents for a brilliant idea she gave me to write this chapter. This ones for you babe!

On with chapter 7: Pain and sorrow

DRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDR

* * *

Fuck. That was the only thing that was running through Draco's head. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _Keep Calm Draco. Keep Calm Draco_ he told himself_. It is just Hermione. Its just the fact that your ex is going to be your wedding planner. No of course not. There is absolutely nothing wrong with that! '_Shut up voice' he told himself. He put on his best charming smile.

"Mrs. Granger, nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from Chastiny." Draco said calmly, sticking his hand out to shake.

"Yes. Nice to meet you too." Hermione said in a distant voice. She grasped his hand but quickly let go.

"Shall we get started?" She asked in the steadiest voice she could muster. "Sure" Chastiny replied cheerfully.

"Well as you obviously know I'm going to be your wedding planner, and I hope to design your dream wedding. Um…. So I'm going to go through a list of things that you need to tell me and we'll start from there. Sound all right to you?" She asked.

They both nodded. First Hermione signaled to the waiter to get her another Mocha Latte, then she opened one of her many folders. "First comes first, are you two planning to have a big or small wedding?"

"Big" (Draco)

"As big as it can get" Chastiny said grinning.

"Okay, now outdoor wedding or church?"

"Um…. Outdoor sound good Draco" grunt.

"Outdoor it is"

"Now any locations in mind?"

"No idea"

"Well that can be solved in awhile."

"Next, How about the Wedding Party? Will it be standard or will it contain modifications?"

"Standard. A maid of honor, a matron of honor, bridesmaids, a flower girl, a ring bearer, groomsmen, and a best man."

Hermione was busy jotting everything down and drowning her 3rd mocha latte. She signaled for another one. "How about a color scheme?"

"I was thinking sage green and white, in honor of both our Slytherin backgrounds." Chastiny asked Draco shyly. Draco smiled. "Of course love." He kissed her. Chastiny blushed and turned to her wedding planner, unaware of how much she was hurting inside when she saw the kiss.

"Sage and white" Hermione wrote. "Sounds good". "Now last but not least, how much are you two planning to spend on this wedding? I have to have a budget."

"As much as we need to in order to have the wedding of the century." Draco said forcefully.

Just then Mione's phone rang, she looked up at the caller id and said -

"Excuse me" Mya said politely getting up from the table.

"Hey honey! What happened?"

"Mommy I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I called you but I needed to ask you this: What was the main cause for the American Revolution?"

Hermione sighed. "Taxation without representation sweet heart." "THANKS SO MUCH MOMMY! I LOVE YOU! BYE!" Hermione hung up and walked back to the table.

Back there, Draco's mind was doing back flips. He knew Mya long enough to know that the only reason she took calls away from people was if it were private and she didn't want people to know who she was talking to or what she was talking about. But what would Mya have to hide from him?

As Mione sat back down on the table, Chastiny asked curiously but politely – "Who was that?"

Mione instantly hardened. "My son".

The effect of those two words was tremendous. Draco nearly fell out of his chair and Chastiny gasped. "YOU HAVE A SON!" Both of them yelled questionably in unison.

"Um yes…" she said quietly.

"WOW! You are a chief healer, a wedding planner and a mother! You really are wonder woman!" Chastiny exclaimed.

Draco's response was somewhat different. "Are you married?" Chastiny looked at him with warning eyes. That was SO not an appropriate question to ask.

"No" Hermione replied with an unemotional voice. Chastiny's respect for the woman sitting in front of her grew by a zillion notches. She had 2 careers, managed a successful business, raised probably a healthy son, WITHOUT THE HELP OF ANYONE!

Hermione faked a smile. "Now that the formal things have been taken care of, I'd like to get to know you two a little better." She said sipping her 4th mocha latte.

"Well…" Chastiny began still shocked at the amount of Mocha Lattes that Hermione had drunk as well as the fact that she had a son. "We met in America when he was doing a deal with my father. It was love at first sight, I think" She said happily pecking Draco on the cheek.

"Really" Mya said in a hard voice.

"How long have you two been together?" "A little over 1 year."

"Well it was very pleasant doing business with you two. I will book another appointment then we can talk about your wedding in greater detail. Mr. Malfoy, Ms….- 'White'…Ms. White. I will call you at the next possible time to schedule another appointment."

She shook Chastity's hand, ignored Draco's and with a painful heart said "My utter congratulations to both of you. I hope you two have a long and happy marriage" With that she ordered another Mocha latte and left the Café Carlton, stepped into her Royce and drove away, tears pouring out of her eyes.

* * *

DRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDR

* * *

(Chastiny's POV)

Contrary to popular belief, I'm not stupid. I am aware full and well that these two have met before. If the plan to keep me in the dark or not I don't know, but I sure as hell know something is up.

I mean how can a girl drink 6 mocha lattes? Really now? The only time I drink more than 2 hot drinks is when I'm upset. So for some reason my wedding planner is upset.

I saw the way those two looked at each other and if they let go of their handshake any sooner, it wouldn't even be considered one. And why on earth was her voice so cold and distant when she spoke to Draco?

When she first saw him, she spilt her mocha latte. Why? These two have history I know it.

I know Draco doesn't really want to marry me but what the hell can I do? I'm head over heels in love with him. I'm just glad he is willing to sacrifice his happiness for mine.

* * *

DRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDR

* * *

Draco was stunned. No he was beyond stunned. He was as stunned like when someone got hit with the stunning spell a zillion and one times. How on earth was he supposed to go through a wedding with his ex as is planner? I mean that wasn't emotionally possible. To top that off, his ex had a son. He didn't know what possessed him to ask that marriage related question, but for some reason he had to know.

So She wasn't married….but she had a child. It wasn't like Hermione to set up one night stands so what was up with that fact?

Past his stunned ness, was sadness. Just yesterday, he wished he could see his Mya again, and BOOM there you go. She appears but only to help him plan his doomed marital life. He wanted her again. He wanted to hear her laugh again. He wanted her beside him again. But deep down he knew he hurt her. Deep down he knew that she would never accept him, especially an engaged him. He sighed and drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

DRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDR

* * *

Hermione burst through the door of the Potter mansion. Tears were blinding her eyes. She didn't even hear Ginny's concerned voice or Harry's panicked one.

All she could think about was that Draco belonged to someone else. Fine she could deal with the fact that he left her, but to leave her and hook up with some other bitch? Immediately Hermione regretted her thoughts.

It wasn't Chastiny's fault that she was engaged to Draco. It was her fault for leaving him 10 years ago. Be happy, he's found someone else she tried to think but that was just made her cry harder.

Ginny and Harry were thoroughly scared. They had only seen Mione like this twice. Once in NEWTs and the others when she left Draco.

That struck a bell in Harry's mind. He remembered something he read in a market watch magazine a couple of days ago. _Malfoy group of Industries still continues to be the leading business venture in America. The President, Mr. Malfoy will be flying down to England to plan his wedding to Ms. Chastiny White, the love of his life. _

When Harry had first read that, he just dismissed the fact and all the coincidences. There was no point in worrying Hermione. I mean Malfoy wasn't such an unpopular name. And I'm sure there are lots of them in America who are engaged. But know Harry wasn't so sure.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Ginny asked worriedly. Hermione was crying buckets and her whole left shoulder was drenched.

Hermione's eyes were filled with pain and sorrow. Her broken heart that had taken 10 years to mend shattered in to a thousand pieces again. Nothing would ever be the same.

"He's back" was all Hermione could say before she collapsed in a state of mental shock.

* * *

DRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDR

* * *

**AN: OMG! I'V UPDATE LIKE THREE CHAPTERS TODAY! IF YOU WANT MORE THEN KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING! Okay I'm going to answer some questions now. Everyone of Hermione's friends know that Draco is the father. But I don't know if I mentioned it but, Hermione swears them to secrecy. They are forbidden to reveal any information. That is why Blaise never told Draco. And Draco got to pick baby names because Blaise has a huge amount of respect for Draco. Also Draco doesn't trust Blaise with names. LUNA JUNIOR? I hope this answers some questions. **

**Points:**

**GRYFFINDOR: 80**

**SLYTHERIN: 100**

**HUFFLEPUFF: 20**

**RAVENCLAW: 20**


	8. Wedding planning

Disclaimer: I wonder how hard it would be to conjure a broom, kidnap JKR, make some poly juice potion and become her……….

Thanks so much to everyone who review. Seriously every five minutes I checked my email and there was a new review! Special thanks to Queenofserpents. I used her idea and it made my story all the better! And thanks to LBuccalo for her input. Congratulations on being pregnant! Do you know if it is a boy or girl?

Anyway folks on with part 8: Wedding planning

* * *

DRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONDRAMIO

* * *

(At the Potter mansion)

"Ginny……he's back…..GINNY HE'S BACK!" Hermione said hysterically.

Ginny's heart filled with dread. There was only one 'he' in Hermione's life and that he had dumped her and now apparently come back after 10 years. Why, she could only imagine.

"Okay sweetie, you need to get up, go get a shower and then go eat some chocolate, k?" Ginny said to her best friend. She knew Mya was in no mood to talk, so she led her upstairs to the same bedroom she has occupied 10 years ago. It was still as beautiful as before. Ginny left Hermione in the room and quietly shut the door.

Hermione screamed in anguish. How could that bastard walk into her life? What right did he have to make her feel this way? That bastard hasn't even seen the face of his son! Hermione stopped in mid thought.

Her son. His son. Their son. Draco's son.

"Fucking shit" she said out loud and collapsed on the bed.

DRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMI

"Ginny, I think Draco's back."

"I figured as much. But why in Merlin's name would he come back here?"

"Because he's getting married."

* * *

DRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMI

* * *

_They were all on the beach. The sun was shining, the sand was white, the water crystal blue. He was sitting on a beach chair holding hands with a beautiful brunette who was staring at a little boy fondly. The little boy looked exactly like him. Same eyes, hair and skin. Suddenly the boy cried out. A crab had got him. He was overcome with a strange feeling. Almost paternal. He rushed to the boy and called out "Xavi---"_

"XAVIER!" Draco screamed out loud. Chastiny came rushing from the bathroom looking livid.

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE'S THE FIRE! WHO THE FUCK IS XAVIER? IS HE YOUR BOYFRIED? YOU'RE GAY? OH MY GOODNESS! I'M MARRYING A GAY MAN!" Chastiny screamed hysterically.

By now Draco was calm and he smirked seeing Chastiny screaming hysterically in her birthday suit. "Well I'm not gay, but for you I could be" he said huskily. Chastiny pushed against him and said "you might have to start proving that" seductively. The two fell on the bed and well……….you all know what happened next.

* * *

After Draco and Chastiny had a wild time in the sac, he lay awake stroking her hair. _My son. My son. My son. _Was echoing in his head. Why couldn't he get over it? I mean lots of people had children without getting married. _You still have feelings for her dumbass. _

_Who are you?_

_Your conscience idiot!_

_Well what should I do now Mr. Conscience?_

_Follow your heart. _

Draco groaned inwardly. That was the cheesiest bit of advice he had ever heard and besides what if his heart was as mixed up as a salad? Then what was he supposed to do?

_She's your wedding planner. She plans weddings. Nothing else. This is going to be uncomfortable but deal with it. You're a man. _

With those as his comforting thoughts, he fell asleep.

* * *

DRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMI

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE IS GETTING MARRIED?"

"I mean he is going to tie the knot with someone else, and I think Hermione is going to be the one planning it."

"It's going to break her heart……" Ginny said quietly.

"I know…………..we need to go talk to her."

Harry and Ginny trooped upstairs to Mya's room. She was sitting in bed with puffy eyes. She had apparently taken a shower but had not bothered to dry her hair. She was dressed in cotton PJs, and was now curling around her pillow. When she saw them she smiled.

"Hey you two, I'm sorry you have to put up with a big crying me……….." She said sadly.

"Shut up Hermione. We both love you and we would bring down the world one person at a time for you!" Harry said hugging her fiercely.

Hermione cried with gratitude.

"I have no idea what to do now" she said quietly.

"I have to plan their wedding."

"But a new thought just occurred to me. What am I going to do with Xavier?"

"He deserves to know a father but Malfoy does NOT deserve to know his son. He left me ten years ago and I will not let him do it to his son."

"I agree with you Mya, I think you should hide it from him, for a while. I don't think he is ready to hear that yet. Not with exams coming and such. Hopefully, you can plan this wedding and not have Xavier find out" Ginny said.

"He asked me if I was married."

"…………………………………………."

"I said no"

"………………………………………………….."

"He know I have a son."

"WHAT! YOU TOLD HIM? WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Xavier called. They asked who." Hermione said feeling embarrassed.

"Malfoy's bound to ask questions Mya. For now I'll tell everyone not to mention a word."

"Thank you so much you both. I appreciate it so much. Can Xavier stay at Molly's and Arthur's house? I don't really want to answer his questions."

"Sure thing…..i'll let them know."

They both kissed her forehead and closed the door, leaving her to a fitful sleep.

* * *

DRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMI

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

Hermione woke up and stretched. She let out a big yawn. During the course of the night, she pulled herself together. She was going to make this wedding the best one she had ever done. She was going to prove to everyone she didn't need a man before and she didn't need one now.

She got out of bed, flooed to the Weasley household, picked up a sleeping Xavier, and apparated them home. She laid Xavier in his room and began to get dressed. She took another shower and dried her hair with a spell. She decided she wanted to straighten her hair the old fashioned way, so she got out her Babyliss pro hair straightener and began to get to work.

An hour later her very long brown hair was shiny and sleek. She parted it in a French Style and went to work on her closet. She pulled out a navy blue and pinstripe pencil skirt that was knee length with a matching blazer. Her undershirt was a crisp white Vera Wang design. She changed and grabbed some matching navy blue stilettos. Next to makeup. She applied some bronzer onto her cheeks, then some blusher. After her cheeks had a healthy pink glow she lined her eyes with black liquid eyeliner. She wanted to go with the smoky eye look so she took some Navy blue eye shadow and began to work her magic. Lastly she took some Pink Cheer Maybelline lip gloss and applied. And for a finishing touch she sprayed herself with Calvin Klein Euphoria. (AN: MY FAVOURITEST SCENT IN THE WHOLE WORLD!)

She twirled around in front of her mirror. I look HOT! She decided. Just then the phone rang.

"Hullo?"

"Hi Hermione it's Chastiny, I was wondering if you would like to meet with us today to plan some more for my wedding?"

"Sure thing, how about you meet me at Café Carlton again. I'll be there in half and hour."

"Great. I'll see you then. And by the way Hermione, thank you so much for planning my wedding. You have no idea what it means to me. See you in half an hour!"

After she hung up, Hermione decided one thing. She liked Chastiny. A lot. She would try her hardest to plan her dream wedding. Draco didn't deserve it, she did. With that thought, she grabbed the keys to her navy blue Porsche, left a note to Xavier and headed out the door.

* * *

DRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMI

* * *

"I think that's her." Chastiny said excitedly.

"How do you know?" "Because a navy blue Porsche just pulled up in front"

_DAMN. MIONE HAS A GOOD TASTE IN CARS! _Draco couldn't help thinking.

When he turned around he couldn't help but stare. Mione looked gorgeous. She was wearing a navy blue suit and her hair was fully straightened out – it reached her butt. Her make up was flawless. He would have believed she was excited about planning his wedding, but her eyes betrayed her. They were masked with sorrow and confusion and unshed tears.

"Hello you two, I hope I didn't make you wait!" she said brightly.

"We ordered you a mocha latte, seeing you drank so much." Draco said.

Hermione blushed a natural blush. She looked radiant. "Thank you. Well lets get started shall we?"

* * *

One very successful hour later, they had figured out who the wedding party would be, established a date for flying them in from America, figured out their caterer and menus, picked out floral patterns, and now were trying to write out their guest lists and seating plans. Everyone on Chastiny's side would be flying in, where as only a few of Draco's friends from America would be coming. All of Mione's friends were invited, but Draco planned to give them a personal invitation.

"Well that was exhausting!" Chastiny exclaimed. During that one hour she had drank more Vanilla lattes than in her whole life.

"Um……Hermione I was wondering if you would like to pick up my wedding dress with me?" Chastiny asked shyly.

"Ummmm………….. sure Chastiny……….we can go now if you like……" "Yes please!"

"Draco I will meet you at the hotel….in like at least 3 hours…..Bye!" She swooped down, gave him a quick kiss, which Mya turned away for, and followed her out the door.

"Chastiny if you don't mind me asking, do you have good relations with your family?"

Chastiny looked so sad that one particular moment. "My mom died when I was 3 and my dad always never had time for me. All the time deals, all the times business. I can't remember one time when we spent a weekend together. I'm an only child so I can't talk to anyone." A silent tear slid down her face.

Hermione stopped to hug her. "From now on you have me….okay?" Chastiny smiled. She really had a beautiful smile. "Now I get to ask you a personal question. You said that you weren't married, so do you know who your baby's daddy is?"

Hermione was stunned. What was she supposed to say now?

"Just some idiot who dumped me for his business" she muttered.

* * *

**AN: I LOVE MY STORY TOO BUT I NEED SOME IDEAS PLEASE. I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHERE TO GO WITH THIS.**

**HERE ARE THE HOUSE POINTS SO FAR:**

**GRYFFINDOR: 120**

**SLYTHERIN: 120**

**RAVENCLAW: 40**

**HUFFLEPUFF: 20**


	9. Coffee dropping

Disclaimer: since I can't think of any original disclaimers, just gonna say JKL is one lucky biatch!

BIG THANKYOUS TO:

JADEWOLF

MOVLANGE31

ZARROC

SASMITH

THANK YOU GUYS FOR GIVING ME SUCH GREAT IDEAS! I'M SURE TO USE THEM! IF YOU RECOGNIZE THEM WITHIN MY STORY, I WROTE THEM SMILING WITH GRATITUDE!

AND AVERY SPECIAL THANKS AND HUG TO:

QUEENOFSERPANTS and LBUCCALO

YOU GUYS GAVE ME GREAT IDEAS, AND SUPPORT ME WITH IDEAS AND REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER!

THIS ONE IS FOR YOU GUYS!

Chapter 9: Coffee dropping

DRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMI

Later that day when the girls were gone wedding dress shopping, Draco decided now was as good as any to start passing out those personal invitations.

First stop – Blaise's house. He hadn't even told Blaise that he was coming to England or getting married. So now as a perfect time. He grabbed two coffees and apparated away.

_WOW! BLAISE MY MAN! WHAT HAS LUNA DONE TO YOU?_ Draco thought as he apparated in front of a house he hadn't seen in 10 years. The house was canary yellow, with green cartoon serpents all over it. The flowers were a mix of Red roses, and white dew drops. And don't even get me started with the curtains. The curtains were – get this- LIME GREEN WITH YELLOW POLKA DOTS!

He dropped his coffees with a loud thud. The hot liquid spilled all over his Armani pants and leather shoes.

"FUCK! SHIT! THESE COST ME A SMALL FORTUNE! BLOODY COFFEE!"

Blaise stuck his head out he door to see what all the commotion was while drinking his cup of decaf coffee. When he saw a tuft of platinum blonde hair cussing at his shoes, he dropped his coffee.

"Baby? Why are you outside with a huge brown stain creeping up your pants?" A very pregnant Luna asked tentatively while sipping a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

When she saw Draco, her mug dropped and split into a gazillion pieces.

"Oh my GOODNESS! DRACO! COME HERE HUN! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D LIVE TO SEE THE DAY WHEN YOU WOULD COME BACK TO ENGLAND!" Luna said hugging him.

"Yeah my man, WAOH! You could have at least told ME! And by the way what the fuck are you doing in front of my house? Speaking of which, isn't it pretty? Luna decorated it!" Blaise said brightly.

"Yeah I've been meaning to talk to you about that house it looks hide-----"

He was about to continue, but when he saw the dangerous look pass through Blaise's eye and a hefty point to Luna's large belly, he got he picture and quickly said----

"I mean to say, it looks very…..ummmm…colorful?" He said hesitantly.

Luna nodded enthusiastically. "It looks great doesn't it? The paint is a little dull I wanted to bring out the hot acid pink paint we got but Blaise said that yellow would match my Hufflepuff background better"

_Hufflepuff? That girl was in RAVENCLAW! HOW THICK COULD BLAISE GET!_

_THOSE PREGNANCY HORMONES MUST REALLY BE GETTING TO HER HEAD!_

"Well why don't you come in? and I can get us another cup of coffee each!"

When they went inside, Draco's eyes did a double take. Everything had patterns, stripes, and neons in it. The walls were bright blue, with green borders, and the carpet matched the same green. The couches were stark white with neon blue and green polka dotted pillows. To add to the messy look, there were kids toys, books and crayons scattered all over the place.

When he saw two framed pictures, one of a pretty little girl with blonde hair and black streaks, and a cute little boy with dirty blonde hair, he smiled.

Sure he had seen pictures and wrote letters to his god children, but he had never actually seen them. Just then a little girl bounded into the room.

"MOM! I NEED SOME HELP ON A QUIBBLER ARTICLE!" She hollered. "What if I help you with it Narcissa?" Draco asked coyly.

Narcissa turned. "UNCLE DRACO? UNCLE DRACO? IS THAT REALLY YOU? STUPID QUESTION. OF COUSE IT REALLY IS YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She said while bounding into his arms.

"Good question. Draco why the fuck are you here?"

"OHHHHHHHHHH DADDY SWORE!" A little boy no older than 4 scrambled into his dads arms.

"Yes I did pumpkin, but see the thing is that since I'm the daddy, I'm allowed to swear." Blaise explained patiently.

"Oh well then how can I be a daddy too?" Draco gagged. Luna coughed. Blaise stared. All three of them were thinking about the same thing. _KIDS THESE DAYS! _

Draco decided to break the awkward silence by saying –" Hey before I tell you why I'm here, tell me what happened in 10 years"

"Oh well…..lets see….. the Potters opened up their own auror school, ummmm……James –that's his son remember?- well he's a frickin quiddich legend. Lily that's their daughter, um won so many beauty pageants its scary. Even old horny men look at her. What else…… lets see, Ron has a little girl, Keya, adopted by the way from Africa, and Pansy and Neville got voted best political couple of the year, they still going strong." Blaise said in one breath.

"Wow, a lot happened since I was gone…." Draco breathed.

"Hey kiddo why don't you get off Uncle Draco and take your brother to get a Sugar Rush?" Blaise asked Narcissa.

"Sure daddy."

"What's a Sugar Rush?" Draco asked looking lost.

"It's a new type of chocolate that this store right across the street sells. It's got the kids hooked" Blaise said fondly looking at a retreating Narcissa who was piggybacking Diego. "Man these kids…….you can't live with them, and you can't live without them" he said with his eyes glittering with happiness.

Draco was uncomfortable. Okay so what he didn't have kids……..so what he had Chastiny right?

"Anyway what else happened, I mean there has got to be more." He said.

"Well unless you're interested that McGonagall won a cake baking contest…….you really didn't miss out on much…….Hey I'm

answering a lot of questions right now. What about you? Why are you here?"

"I'm getting married" Draco said quietly.

DRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMI

"How about this one?"

"No, makes me look fat."

"This one?"

"Too many frills"

"This one?"

"Who the hell designed that? It looks like a woolen bear that had a bad case of Measles"

"Maybe we should go to a different store?"

Hermione and Chastiny had been shopping for a dress for the past 4 hours but still hadn't found one that they had liked. Needless to say, Hermione's feet were killing her, and she was sure to break a heel. These shoes were meant to impress, not to walk a marathon!

"You know what? How about we go get some lunch. I'm famished!" Chastiny exclaimed loudly while collapsing on a bench. "I honestly don't think we are getting a dress today."

"Awwwwww……..Chastiny, don't give up hope….. There's a dress for everyone out there!" Hermione said brightly.

As they walked to the leaky Cauldron, they passed a small boutique. It was a picturesque place with Victorian curtains and a small slanted roof. In the window of the boutique, there was a dress. It was pale white, almost beige. It had a tight bodice, with a square neck, that went right across the neck. The sleeves were tufts of the same beige colored silk. The bodice stopped right at the waste but it belled out in a wedding cake fashion. There were ripples going around in layers around the skirt and there were pale sage green flowers on the ripples.

\

"It's perfect" Both girls said in unison. They rushed into the boutique, hunger and foot pains forgotten. Chastiny rushed to the lady up front to inquire about the dress, while Hermione went to reserve a changing room for her. Chastiny returned beaming with the dress in her hands. She rushed in and changed. When she stepped out, Hermione's jaw dropped.

She looked Gorgeous.

The dress hugged her curves well and accentuated her porcelain skin and he baby doll features. Hermione could see why Draco was attracted to her.

_That is if he is attracted to her. _Stop it Hermione, she scolded herself mentally. _He's getting married to her. Of course he adores her. I mean which guy wouldn't. But maybe he doesn't. I mean she obviously adores him, but does he feel the same way. They do seem a little distant…or maybe it's just me. Draco must be happy with her. _Stop it Hermione and its Mr. Malfoy, not Draco.

"Well what do you think? Should I get it?" Chastiny asked looking anxiously.

"OF COURSE! YOU LOOK STUNNING! DRACO WILL DROP DEAD AT THE ALTER! Hermione exploded.

"Well then it's settled. Miss could you ring this up for me?" Chastiny squealed excitedly.

"That would be 8 028 galleons and 21 Knuts," the cashier said.

As Chastiny dished out one of her many cards, Hermione couldn't help but be curious.

"Hey Chastiny, you must be loaded girl because that by far is the most expensive dress I have ever laid my eyes on."

"Well, actually Draco is paying for it. And yes, he's loaded so it really isn't a problem" she said happily while taking the dress from the cashier.

As the crossed the side of the street – "So what does he do for a living?"

"Well he's almost world famous because he set up Malfoy Group of Industries, a multi-billion galleon marketing business. When he set it up, people thought he was likely to fail because he was so young, but well look at him now, he can afford to buy me dresses and treat me like royalty."

"Wow, you must be one lucky girl" Hermione said with an unfamiliar sadness creeping into her voice.

Chastiny must have noticed because she turned around and said – "This is about that guy that dumped you isn't it? Well if it is any consolation, When Draco got with me, he seemed really distant, I asked him about it and he said that he left someone behind in England. A girl apparently. I think he loved her or maybe he still does. I'm not sure. But one thing I do no is that I can never take the place of that girl. Ever. When Draco looks at me, he sees some spoiled girl that gets what she wants. He longs to see that one girl. He thinks I'm stupid. I know he didn't want to come into England again because he was terrified to run into her again. I just hope one day, He'll be able to love me whole heartedly."

DRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONDRAMIO

**AN: Well what do you think people….? Is the last paragraph deep enough? I wanted to make everyone realize that Chastiny knows about Draco, but she chooses to ignore it because she knows it will change everything. Keep giving me those review everyone. The dress I described Is currently hanging in a big shop called Laura Reed, in Fairview mall so and its like a pale gold, instead of white. But hey its gorgeous anyway!**

**Here are the house points. Come on peeps, give the badgers some points!**

**Slytherin: 280**

**Gryffindor: 120**

**Hufflepuff: 20**

**Ravenclaw: 100**


	10. Meetings

**Disclaimer: None of these are too original, so shut up and keep reading!**

**Thanks to all my reviews! I need more! LBuccalo I hope you enjoy your vacation!**

**On with the story: **

**Chapter 10: Meetings **

DRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMI

"WHAT! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED? TO WHO?"

"Okay first calm down, what the hell is the big deal, its just marriage. Besides you make it sound like I shouldn't get married to Chastiny or something"

"Chastiny, that's her name isn't it?"

"Sorry I exploded on you man, but woah! You getting married……..but why the hell are you in England for that?"

"Hermione is my wedding planner" Draco said quietly.

Blaise dropped his coffee and looked at him with stunned, disappointed and apprehensive eyes all at once.

"Hermione? Draco, how the hell are you supposed to work this out?"

"I don't know Blaise, honestly I thought that…….Chastiny wants…………I don't know what to do or think. It's not emotionally possible to go through a wedding with your ex as your planner. I can't do it Blaise. I just can't."

Blaise was about to reply when the phone rang. "Excuse me"

"Hello? Oh hi Xavier, what can I do for you?...Central theme? Anna Karenina? Oh well um let me see…….the central theme of Anna Karenina is that a rural life of moral simplicity despite its monotony, is the preferable personal narrative to a daring life of impulsive passion which only leads to tragedy…………….. You're very welcome bud…….yup do well………..see you bye….."

"Who was that?" Draco asked. "And why the hell were you reciting a central theme of a muggle book?" "Who's Xavier"

Suddenly Blaise looked very uncomfortable. He remembered what harry had said. Don't say anything that Xavier is Draco's. But he decided to play it safe.

"Oh, that was Xavier, he was asking me some questions for his exams. Apparently his mother said that muggle tragedy romance was my area of expertise."

Draco nodded. "But who is Xavier? Another one of the Weasley brood or what?"

Shit. What was Blaise supposed to do now? What the heck, he might as well say it.

"He's Mione's son."

Draco looked very stunned for a minute, but he nodded. "I heard her talking to him when she was planning with Chastiny."

"So wait hold on………….you knew Hermione had a son?" "Yeah……….and it shocks me shitless…….. I mean she isn't married…………Xavier isn't adopted………..so where did he come from? Hermione isn't one to do one night stands and keep a souvenir from it? Is she?"

Fuck. Draco was too smart for his own good. " Ummmm…………… well she never told us who the father is." Blaise lied. "You sure? I mean she didn't even tell potter and Weasley?" Draco asked skeptically.

"Hey man… why is it bothering you so much. I mean so what she has a son? Leave it."

But suddenly Blaise understood. "You don't feel for Chastiny do you?" he asked quietly. Draco sighed. "Well I don't love her…….that is for sure……….but I don't know……..listen……how about you meet her with the whole family? Bring the Weasley's, the potters, your selves of course…….and even bring Hermione. Okay? I'll see you at 6 with the rest of the brood at Magic's alike? Okay?" Draco apparated away in front of the spot.

Blaise shook his head. _What have you got yourself into?_ He silently asked Hermione.

DRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMI

Draco apparated to Diagon Alley. He wandered aimlessly through the shops, stopping at the book store. Maybe they had the latest addition of Market watch? He entered the store, and immediately began walking down the isles. He stopped at the Commerce/ Business isle and grabbed a book, entitled _"10 ways to become the wealthiest wizard in the world" _

" I wouldn't read that if I were you. It's total BS. Here take a look at this one" a voice said from across the isle. Draco looked up to see a kid about 10 holding a handful of books with one entitled _"the smarter business guide". _

"Um….. Thanks kid, but aren't you a little young to be interested in business?" He asked a little surprised. The kid looked really young. He had platinum blonde hair, and steel grey eyes with a hint of blue. Creamy skin and a semi toned body. With a few years, he'd be a heart throb, Draco thought silently.

"No….. My mom says that reading is a gift and you should read whenever you have the chance. I have read almost every single book in the book store, but hey they keep coming up with new ones!" he said brightly.

"Besides, I wouldn't read if I didn't want too. My mom says I'm way to smart for my own good" He said smirking and with a bit of arrogance.

I like his smirk. Perfect Slytherin smirk. I like this kid he decided. "Hey…. Um you wanna go and get some ice cream?" He asked a little surprised. Maybe he was being a little too fast?

"Um I don't know…… my mom did say that never to talk to strangers but whatever, you seem nice. Let me pay for these." He indicated to over 5 books. When Draco walked down the isles, he noticed the books that this kid was holding. _Classics of the 14 century, the original Hogwarts: a history, a wars history, the capture of Louisbourg, _and the list goes on. Damn he thought. This kid probably knows more than I do. When the went to the counter the cashier rung everything up. "That will be 120 galleons, and 23 knuts." As the boy dished the money out Draco couldn't help but be curious. "Hey do your parents know the amount of money you spend?" he asked. I mean how many kids went and carried around 120 galleons? This kid must be loaded. "Parent, by the way, i don't have a dad. But yes, my mom does know. In fact she offered me more, but I declined. She filthy rich so its not a problem." He said causally.

So this kid didn't have a dad? Lucius was a shitty dad, but hey atleast he was around right? This kid's mom certainly done well for herself. As Draco observed the boy, he noticed, he walked with a semi strut. _Definitely a Slytherin_. Draco though happily. Was he being a little weird? I mean who observes 10 year old boys? But he had this strange feeling some over him. Almost……..almost……..fatherly. Draco bushed the thought aside and walked up to the boy.

"I'm Draco Malfoy by the way, what's your name?"

"Xavier…….. Xavier Granger."

DRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONDRAMI

**1!1**

**AN: So thanks everyone for reviewing. Sorry I took so long. I was kind of busy, and lazy I'll tally up the house point next chapter! **

**Ta ta for now,**

**Miz felton **


	11. Family Dinner Part 1

Disclaimer: um……………………………………………………………………..

Thanks for reviewing everyone! Sorry it took me so long for me to update! My computer for some reason just didn't let me update any chapters. But my genius brother-like person came and told me my doc manager was messed up and said my titles were too long! Check out his profile and keep a look out for his future stories!

Thanks Shinigami of light! But only read his stories if you are a fan of anime!

This chappie is for my sis, because she didn't think I could write a good fic!

On with chapter 11! Family dinner part 1

DRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMI

Tonight was the all family dinner at the Malfoy Manner and lets just say things were hectic. Draco was determined to make this his and Chastiny's grand unveiling. No one knew he was back, or so he thought.

"Micky, pick up that piece of garbage, Georef, straighten your tie, MICKY! I SAID TO PICK THAT UP!"

"Draco honey, you need to relax. I want to meet your friends too, and I should be more nervous than you are!"

"I know, it's just that, I haven't seen them in 10 years, and they don't even know about you. And oh…….why bother……. I don't know!"

Just then, the door bell rang. As the house elf went to go get it, Draco sat down on a sofa sipping a Don Perry. Truth to be told, his whole head was as confused as well……….he didn't quite know. Ever since he met Xavier Granger, his head had been in a daze. That boy was Mione's son, and well………. He couldn't even tell! He looked nothing like her! For starters his hair, eyes and skin were completely different, and he spoke with confidence and occasionally tad bit of arrogance. He smirked a Slytherin smirk! A Slytherin Smirk! Wow! But other than those differences, he could tell he was just as inquisitive, and smart and friendly like his mother. Mione had raised him right. For some reason he couldn't wait to meet the boy again.

_(Flashback)_

_(At Diagon Alley)_

_"Granger…….. as in Hermione granger is your mom?"_

_"Yeah" he said proudly._

_Draco was stunned. So this was Mione's son. Oh boy, was he gonna have some fun now._

_"Your mom is my wedding planner"_

_"Yeah well, she is the best, so don't expect anything less than perfect," Xavier said_

_proudly._

_"Yeah about that, um…. Is your mom happy?"_

_Shit. He wasn't supposed to ask that. Oh great. Now the kid was suspicious._

_"Why do you want to know about my mom?" He asked curiously. "I know she's beautiful, and smart, but that doesn't mean you should be obsessed with her!" Xavier smirked._

_Man that smirk again! "Well lookie here mister, I'm just curious, is all. And besides you might want to know that you're coming to my place tonight for dinner"_

_"Why?" "Because I invited all my old friends" "But I thought you didn't even know my mom, much less her friends?"_

_Fuck. This kid was too smart for his own good. He'd have to tell him the truth. Fine ok. Semi-truth._

_"I knew your mom when we went to school. And I left for America and now I came back and I want to see my friends. Happy?"_

_"Why'd you go to America?"_

_"Business"_

_"Oh"_

_"So do you like quiddich?"_

_"Man who doesn't like quiddich!" Xavier exploded. "But at school I have to be careful to put aside studying time!" Yup this kid was definitely Hermione's son._

_"What's position do you play?" "Chaser, and I am easily the best" See that cawquiness again!_

_"Just out of curiosity what house are you in?"_

_"Oh Hogwarts Junior High doesn't have houses. Dumbledore likes to base it on muggle education. But my mom says when I get to Hogwarts Hogwarts, the sorting hat would most likely put me in Slytherin."_

_"I figured as much but why?"_

_"My mom doesn't say much about my dad, but I know he was a Slytherin."_

_Oh. So that explained the smirk, the semi-strut, and arrogance._

_"What happened to your dad?"_

_"I don't know. My mom never talks about him. There isn't even a picture. But I heard her talk to aunt Ginny sometimes. I think he dumped her and left. I don't even think he knows about me."_

_This kid was mature. If he could accept that his dad didn't care, then he must be quite grown up. But still Draco was curious._

_"Do you know why he dumped her?"_

_"No, listen I know I said I would go for ice cream but I really got to go home now. Um…..It was nice meeting you Mr. Malfoy. I guess I'll see you tonight."_

_With that, Xavier walked into the Leaky Cauldron and flooed home._

End of Flashback)

Now it was the family dinner and Draco couldn't wait to see everyone. He grabbed Chastiny's hand and led her to the front door. Step one convince be polite.

The door opened to reveal a very anxious and tad bit frustrated Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Why hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I'm so glad you could come tonight. This is Chastiny."

"Welcome back to England son," Arthur said.

Mrs. Weasley just smiled a rather forced smile and raised her eyebrows at Chastiny, who was now looking rather nervous.

"Now, Chastiny what is it that you do?"

"I unemployed at the moment, but in America I used to model for Wucci's Bikini line."

"Oh"

As if on cue, the doorbell rang again. Chastiny rushed to get it. When she opened the door, a family of four stood. She recognized Blaise from photos, so she figured these were the Zambini's. His wife was rather pregnant and the two kids looked up at her curiously.

"Welcome, and come on in. Draco is waiting for you guys inside." Chastiny said with a smile.

"Hi, you must be Chastiny. Welcome to England" Blaise said.

"Good to know Draco mentioned me at all!" she said with a laugh and led everyone to the room where the senior weasley's were sitting. "Hi Arthur and molly? How are you guys!" Luna greeted them.

"We're swell dear, but how are you? 8 ½ months pregnant must be no piece of cauldron cake!" "Yes I'm well, I've had two so at least I know what to expect!"

The doorbell rang twice again. This time Draco went to go answer it. The twins, Bill, his wife, his kids, their wives, their kids, stood up and gave him a cheeky wave.

"Draco, so nice of you to actually remember us!" Fred exclaimed.

"Yeah you running off on us for 10 years sure didn't do us justice." Bill added.

"Why don't you guys come in? Others are already here."

Just as Draco was about to turn away, the bell rang again. He trampled back and opened the door to find a kinda pissed off Ron, and an adorable little girl in his arms.

"Hi Ron, come on in, you haven't heard from the Potters or Grangers have you?"

"No." he said shortly, before running off into the dining room.

Draco walked back into the dining room, to find an awful silence. Everyone was seated on the circular couches looking at the floor.

"So?..." he began awkwardly, "Anyone heard from the potters?"

DRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMI

1111111111

"MIONE! YOU HAVE TO COME OUT OF THE BATHROOM SOMETIME!" Harry screamed.

"MIONE! GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF THAT ROOM OR I WILL CURSE THE DOOR!" Ginny yelled.

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANNA GO TO HIS HOUSE! HE BROKE MY HEART, HE DOESN'T KNOW HIS SON! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO GO TO HIS HOUSE?" Mione screamed back.

Harry hexed the door away, to find a huddled Mione in a plain black dinner dress, fiddling with some black shoes. Oh and crying her eyes out.

"Okay, Hermione get up. We'll be there for you, don't worry. Besides if you don't come, then he would think of it as a sign of weakness."

"Harry, I just can't come! I see enough of him planning his bloody wedding! You expect me to be strong enough to witness his revealing to the whole world! Are you out of your bloody mind?"

Just then, Xavier bounded into the bathroom. "Okay mom, ready to go now?"

"Uh………. Right sweetie, meet me in the living room." She said kinda worried.

"You're right! I have to go! Come on Ginny, Get out Harry, go entertain Xavier…. I need to fix my makeup."

"Girls…" Harry muttered.

Hermione and Ginny fixed up her makeup, apparated to the Potters to pick up Lily and James, and apparate to the Malfoy Manor.

DRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMI

"That's the doorbell!" Draco rushed to get it.

He opened the door to reveal the Potters and Hermione and Xavier.

"Sorry we're late!" Ginny said cheerfully.

"That's ok. Everyone is already here so just go on in to the living dining room."

"Hey Xavier! How are you?"

"I'm fine Mr. Malfoy, by the way do you happen to know anything about Religious Terminology?"

"I do why do you as-------"

"Hold on wait." Hermione paused looking scared. "You two know each other?"

DRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMI

**AN: Ha! A cliffy again! I've decided to forfeit the house points, but thank you for everyone who reviewed and gave me their opinions!**

**Miz Felton**


	12. Family Dinner Part 2

Disclaimer: How on earth did JKR create such a hot creature like Draco Malfoy?

Sorry I couldn't update! My stupid effing computer went crazy. It kept saying had an error! I swear I need a fukitol pill! This chapter is dedicated to LBuccalo because I wanted to put in tons of heartbreak in this chap. On with part 12!

Family dinner part 2!

PS. I almost cried when writing this chap. Make sure you have a tissue ready.

Dramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedra

"Yeah we met at Diagon Alley mom," Xavier said nonchalantly.

"Oh" Hermione was utterly terrified. She was shit scared. She was pastel pale. She was all the bad things in one. _THEY KNEW EACHOTHER! _

"Should we continue to the living room? Everyone is waiting for us there." Draco said forcefully.

Harry sensing the tension that could be cut with a knife led the group to where the rest of the Weasley's and Zabini's were sitting.

"So…………." Draco began. Shit this wasn't how it was supposed to go! Everyone was supposed to be laughing, and smiling and fawning over Chastiny! Not looking as if Voldemort had an evil son who threatened to take over the world in 5 seconds flat!

He looked to Blaise for help. Blaise, sensing his mate's anxiousness, said "Well, I came to eat some dinner, not go to funeral!" Everyone laughed. The tension was partly lifted. "Should we go get some dinner folks?" Draco asked everyone while standing up. "Sounds good to me!" Ron said half glaring at Malfoy, and avoiding murderous looks from his daughter.

Mrs. Weasley was still giving him a cold shoulder when walking to the dining room. So he told the house elf to serve her first. The dining room was gorgeous. The house elves really had pulled out all the stops. The walls were pale green with blue shimmer and the most elegant navy blue wall paper was bordering the sides. Van Gough's "Starry Night" was on the left side of the wall and Botticelli's "Midsummer's dream" was on the right. The table was a deep cherry color surrounded by a hutch with framed pictures of all the Malfoy heirs in order. The table was covered with a silvery table cloth to bring out the color of the walls. To top it off there was expensive China and the whole thing was set under a Cathedral ceiling.

The seating arrangement however was awkward to say the least.

At each end, there were regal looking chairs with green cushioning and throne-like borders. At the north head sat Draco, and at the south end sat Hermione. They had a perfect view of each other and Hermione couldn't help but give a small glare. To the right hand side of Hermione was Xavier, to the left, Ron. On Draco's left was Chastiny, and to the right Mrs. Weasley. They had perfect snarling view of each other. Between Mrs. Weasley and Xavier, sat Harry, Ginny, James, Lily, Fred's son, Fred's second son, Fred, Angelina, Bill and His wife. Between Chastiny and Ron sat, Blaise, Luna, Narcissa, Diego, George, Katie, George's daughter, George's son, and Keya.

"Would anyone like a drink?" Draco asked.

"Don Perry"

"Tequila"

"Red wine"

"White wine"

"Just orange juice for me" (Luna)

"Sex on the beach" Everyone glared at Fred.

"Bay breeze"

"Champagne"

"Margaretta"

"Vodka" Everyone glared at George this time.

"White wine"

"Screw driver" Everyone glared at Ron.

"Elvin Wine" (Hermione)

"Minny, make that two Elvin Wines, and please hurry to get those drinks" Draco said.

"Minny, no thank you, get me some Red Wine" Hermione said firmly.

"I insist, Hermione have the Elvin wine"

"Change that to Elvin Wine, Minny"

"Minny keep it at Red Wine" Hermione said with a fierce blaze in her eyes.

"Hermione take the Elvin" Draco said equally as fiercely.

"Red"

"Elvin"

"Red"

"Elvin"

"Red"

"ELVIN"

"RED"

"ELIVN!"

Back and forth the people at the table moved their heads from Draco to Mione. Draco and Mione. Draco and Mione. Like a tennis match.

"OKAY WHEN YOU GUYS ARE DONE ARGUING WHAT TYPE OF DRINK HERMIONE WANTS THEN I SUGGEST YOU GET THE DINNER ON OUR PLATES BECAUSE SOME OF US ARE HUNGRY!" Ron screamed at them.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY RON!" Hermione and Draco screamed.

The whole table fell silent. They had no idea what to think. They knew more than well enough that they should keep out of Draco's and Hermione's argument for the could get very and I mean very violent. When Hermione was finished giving glares at Draco she said:

"Minny please go to the kitchen and get me some water."

Poor Minny was so confused that she was nearly in tears. Master Draco was hardly rude to the house elves any more but what if he got mad? She blew her nose quickly, curtsied and hurried off to the kitchen. The tension in the dining room was thick. Thick like marble cake thick. Arthur decided that now was a good time as any to bring up some dinner topics in a muggle book he had read entitled: _Dinner with the family… oh what fun?" _

"So Draco, care to properly introduce us to this lovely young lady?" He said while charmingly smiling at Chastiny. Molly glared at him. She then turned her nose at Chastiny, who was forcing a smile. She really didn't want to be here. Draco had said that this was a simple family dinner, but shit was she uncomfortable. I mean that stupid red haired woman kept giving her glares? And she cowered with fear inside every time the lady looked at her. For reassurance she looked down at her left hand. The diamond engagement ring shone brightly. _This is your and Draco's engagement. Not theirs! Nothing they say is gonna matter! Draco only invited them out of formality! There is nothing that is going to change between the two of you! Get a grip girl! _She forced her self to look Mrs. Weasley in the eye. She smile weakly.

"As Draco might have mentioned, I model for Wucci's bikini line, and my father is a business tycoon and he does countless deals with Draco."

"Bikini line? Well that does seem a little promiscuous doesn't it?" Sniffed Mrs. Weasley.

"Now Molly, I'm sure that is a very aspiring career for beautiful women in America………………………………… isn't it?" Arthur said hesitantly trying to placate his wife.

"Actually, I have a male model who does it with me. We get together often and we take photos together that get posted on magazines like Play Witch." Chastiny said earnestly.

"Actually at Hogwarts when Draco and Mione and Blaise and I were there, lots of girls modeled for Wucci, like Parvati Patil." Luna said giving a glance to Hermione?. "Right?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, lots of girls did it at a younger age." Hermione said quickly after receiving a death glare from Luna.

_SHIT! HOLY SHITAKE MUSHROOMS! DAMN I SHOULD HAVE MADE A COVER STORY FOR CHASTINY! GREAT NOW EVERYONE THINKS SHES A WHORE! TIME FOR A DIVERSION NOW! _Draco thought rapidly. Politics. That's a subject that everyone talks about.

"So what does everyone think of how Neville pulled the plug on the Stryker Crisis?"

Chastiny looked at him gratefully. He gave her a quick hand squeeze under the table.

"I personally think he could have rooted the Stryker deal without losing 100 000 galleons."

"Really?" Mione said tartly. "I personally believe that he preformed admirably."

"Well I do think he could have saved the money." Draco replied.

"There was no way he could have saved the money without exposing the names of the key leaders and that would have been quite an embarrassment to the Wizarding world, wouldn't it?" Mione retorted.

"Yes, but those leaders were false. They were idiots who only cared about the money. Not their reputation if they were found out. Besides, if their names were exposed, since they were insured by the ministry itself, the ministry would have profited by more than 50 000 galleons."

"But Neville didn't want to embarrass them in the face of the Wizarding world. He did the right thing not to care about money, but rather their benefit of not exposing their names. The money didn't matter to him or Pansy."

"Yes, but imagine what the ministry could have done with 100 000 galleons. It could have gone to funding even bigger projects such the Bennet Building Contact. It was a waste of 100 000 galleons!"

"100 000 is not a big loss to the ministry! It rakes that in about 2 weeks! Neville was smart to know that since 100 000 galleons wouldn't be that big of a loss, what was the point of exposing the names of the criminals and ruining their lives and reputations forever!"

"No matter how large the amount of money was, Neville should have thought about it first."

"I think some people realize that money isn't the most important thing in the world. Wrecking lives in order to gain some money isn't worth it. I think that family means more to some people than their bank balances." Hermione said with an icy voice and stare that penetrated through every tension boundary between her and those icy blue eyes that at one point drove her crazy.

Everyone in the table looked anxious. They all knew what Draco and Hermione were arguing about. They all knew that it had a double meaning. They all knew Chastiny must be wondering what on earth the argument meant.

Hermione's insides were burning. Never had he agitated her more. So after 10 years his opinion still didn't change did it? He still believed that money was worth breaking relations over. Heartless jerk.

Just then Minny interrupted the very tensioned, and very uncomfortable silence in the very pretty dining room. She served everyone their drinks and said in a very quiet voice that dinner was on its way.

No one knew what to say or what to do. Was excusing yourself to go to the bathroom to rude? Should I start a lighter dinner topic? Or should I just shut up? These questions were all running through everyone's heads, as they quietly began to munch on their salads. Dinner was a pretty much silent affair. No one said anything but 'food's delicious'. 'Can I have a refill?' or 'Can you pass the potatoes?'. When everyone had finished dinner and was awaiting dessert, which happened to be latkas with applesauce, coincidentally another favorite of Hermione's, Arthur attempted to break the unbearable silence.

"So, Draco, how was America during the 10 year- long time you were gone?

Draco's face never left the cold demeanor that was plastered since Hermione's last comment. Still distracted by the previous incident, didn't reply for awhile. "It was okay, lots of business and of course" Arthur looked disappointed when he wouldn't say anymore and ate his dessert quietly.

Meanwhile on the other end of the table, Mione was now starting to regret her actions, a twinge, no more like a twang. She hadn't meant to sound so bitter, when she had exploded. Something just erupted within her when he was dissing Neville. Something about money that triggered the hurt that Mione felt for 10 miserable years. The hurt about not telling him how much she missed him. The hurt about not feeling his hugs, his kisses, his passionate touches, _him. _The hurt that only deepened when she found out that he was going to be become someone else's. Not hers. The hurt that broke her heart into a million pieces. The hurt that ate her up from inside while she smiled her white pearly smile. The hurt she felt like she didn't feel like she deserved. The hurt about not being able to tell him about his son. The hurt that was about to form in her eyes any second.

"I think I am going to call it a night." She said quickly while turning her back to the rest of the surprised faces.

Minny had just brought in dessert, so ---

"Won't you stay for dessert Hermione?" from Chastiny said disappointingly was expected.

"No, really I have to go." She choked out with her back turned away from them still.

As she saw Xavier quietly rise in his seat to follow his mom out the door, she quickly said. " Oh no, Xavier why don't you spend the night at Ginny's? I'm sure that will be just fine with her." Ginny heard this and realized that this was not a suggestion, it was an plea. "That's fine Mione, you go on ahead. I'll send Xavier in the morning." She said while glancing at Harry, who mouthed '_later'. _

"Goodnight Mya" Ron stood up and hugged his best girl friend. He could feel her hurt inside her. Mya said a quick goodbye and thank you to Chastiny, and a quick apology for not staying longer. Chastiny quietly dismissed her apology. With that Mione apparated away, without one glance at the cause of her heartbreak.

As she appeared in her mansion, she flopped down on her royal bed, and shed the tears so longing to be shed.

DRAMIONEDRAMONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMI

(Chastiny's POV)

What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck happened at the dinner? Geez what happened between Hermione and Draco? I'm sure Hermione wasn't just talking about Neville. And was she crying when she left the table? And Luna's comment. She said lots of girls modeled with Wucci at Hogwarts. Hermione agreed. I thought she said she went to Beauxbatons? That she never even went to Hogwarts. She lied. She did go to Hogwarts. In the same year as Draco.

That's it I want some answers. Now.

I'm going to do some digging.

**AN:**

**Well guys, I hoped you liked it. Please review. And sorry for the wait. I had three tests this week. An English comprehension test, a spelling test and a fricking 10 page math exam! Damn! Micah and Tahreem, I hope you understand what I had to go through! Lol! Enjoy and click the review button!**

**Toodles,**

**Miz felton**


	13. Deception & Detecting

Disclaimer: on Draco Malfoy website, it says wipe your drool, I tell you the same.

Okay guys, this is gonna be a good one, but it is gonna be kinda short too.

Enjoy. Sorry it's a bit rushed too. Whatever. It happens to the best of us.

DRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONE

* * *

(At Hogwarts.)

* * *

Chastiny sipped her butterbeer while looking at a Witch Wizard magazine. She was in Three broomsticks trying to blend in. She wore a simple black cashmere black sweater and black dress pants. Her black bag and knee length black patent pumps looked good on her. Though she was trying to blend in, she already was attracting too much attention from the male population. She sighed, tossed a couple of galleons on the table and left the pub. Chastiny walked through Hogsmede looking at the shops and admiring the displays. Everything was so quaint and archaic! _Don't get distracted Chastiny! You came on a mission, now move your pretty butt! _She scolded herself mentally. Up ahead of her lay the legendary castle that sparked her attention. Its vast turrets, and towers, all gleaming with buzzing activities. Chastiny sighed again. She didn't want to do this, but she had too. She began walking up the Hogwarts main entry doors. A booming reply on the other side. 

"Who be tere'?" a man's voice called.

"Um……… its Chastiny White…….. I came to see professor Dumbledore." She said nervously.

The doors burst open and Chastiny blinked. The hall was huge but it was taken up currently by a vast man who looked like he was swelling faster than a balloon.

"Well , come on in dhere' what 'cho waiting in te cold for?" the man said. "Rubeous Hagrid, keeper of keys on the grounds of Hogwarts, now what is it I can be do'n for you today, me lady?"

"I'd like to see professor Dumbledore please. I have some questions I'd like answered."

"Well 'fraid I be needing more 'formation dhan that, 'cho say you name was…..? Ms. White. Dumbledore is an important man. I can't let you in 'till you state your business." Hagrid said apologetically.

"No, I am Draco Malfoy's fiancé and I was just wondering if I could talk to Professor Dumbledore about if he had any girlfr---" Chastiny stopped mid sentence. To see if he had any girlfriends? How stalker did that sound? " Please it has to do basically with life and death, so if you could please let me in?" she tried. Hagrid was about to deny when,

"Now, now Hagrid, I'm sure Ms. White has plenty good reason to want to talk to me. Let her in please." Dumbledore called from behind him.

"Hello Mr. Dumbledore sir. How are you?" "I'm fine my dear," he chuckled. " you can call me Albus or Grandpa though." Grandpa….? Okay she'd bite. "Grandpa I have to talk to you about something. Something only you can help me with."

"Well then lets not leave it for the world to hear, then shall we?" he smiled lightly and gestured for her to follow him. They passed beautiful paintings many of whom were staring at her and pointing. She passed ghosts and a mad looking lady with huge glasses. Just as she was about to pass the mad looking old lady grabbed her arm.

"You my dear? Have you been in love?" "Um…. Yes, I am" she hesitated. She was not comfortable with some mad old lady trying to pry into her personal life. Dumbledore beside her looked interested.

"Well, be careful of what you wish for dear sometimes love is not meant to be.?" With that she left and began nodding to herself.

"Grandpa, who was that?" He chuckled. "That my dear is Professor Trelewnay. She is a bit out there if you catch my drift. She teaches divination." "Oh. Do her prophecies actually come true?" "Well sometimes ………" Dumbledore said mysteriously. They were at his office and soon sat down.

"So what is it you wanted to ask me?"

okay this was going to sound just a little weird. " Um……. Iwaswonderingifdracomalfoyandhermionegrangerkneweachotherinhogwartswhentheywerehere.theysaidtheydidn'tbutidon'tbelievethem.socouldipleaseseeayearbook?" she said in a complete rush.

"Sorry, ms.white, I didn't quite catch that. All I heard was Draco Malfoy and Hermione granger"

"I just wanted to know if I could see a yearbook of the year Draco was here." She amended. Now that didn't sound so stalkery did it?

"Sure. They are all over by that shelf. But may I know what this is for?" Asked Dumbledore with a slight frown.

"Oh just wanted to know more about Draco is all." She breathed. Why did she feel as if he knew she was lying?

"Very well then. Mr. Malfoy graduated in the year of 2001 **(AN: IS THAT RIGHT?) **so this would be his year book" Dumbledore said pointing to a green and black coloured book. "We alternate the school colours every year." He added seeing the look on Chastiny's face.

"Thankyou grandpa, I appreciate it!" Chastiny smiled, kissed dumbledore's cheeks and apparated away.

After she left……. Dumbledore stroked Fawks, with a thoughtful expression on his face.

DRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRMAIONEDRMAIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMI

* * *

(few hours later) 

Chastiny had spent the rest of the day shopping and just strolling down Diagon alley. She bought some shirts for Draco and a pair of shoes. She decided she was tired and decided to head over to the hotel.

When she got there she plunked down on the bed, changed into some fluffly pink PJs and curled up on the bed with a cup of hot chocolate and the yearbook. She began flipping through the pages.

The first few pages were just of letters from the staff, names of the staff and the graduating class of that year. She saw both Hermione's and Draco's pictures. _Point for me. _She thought. She kept flipping. She saw pictures of quiddich and some other clubs. Then she came to a part that was dedicated to the golden trio. There were pictures, and notes, and more pictures of them through their seven years there. Next she came the pictures of prom.

When she turned the page she gasped.

There was a page length picture of Draco. With Hermione. Hugging. Their foreheads together. Smiling up at the Camera. With an enscription.

Draco and Hermione forever.

Just then she heard the key in the door. Draco was home.

Fuck.

DRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMI

* * *


	14. Realizations

Disclaimer - can't come up with a good one.

Okay guys sorry for the wait. I promise you this one is going to be longer than last chap. Enter my contest! Any way, I'm getting no motivation for this story. A measly like 10 reviews for last chap. That's pathetic. Until I get 20 reviews I'm not updating!

Part Fourteen. "Realizations"

* * *

FROM LAST TIME:

* * *

_When she turned the page she gasped._

_There was a page length picture of Draco. With Hermione. Hugging. Their foreheads together. Smiling up at the Camera. With an enscription._

_Draco and Hermione forever._

_Just then she heard the key in the door. Draco was home._

Fuck.

* * *

Dramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedra

* * *

Chastiny shoved the yearbook under the duvet with her heart beating. Half with anticipation and the other half with fury. That son of a bitch. He lied to her. Her wedding planner lied to her. Two of the closest people in her life had lied to her. Not only lied but tried to hide it as well. Oh boy was she going to have something to say about his one. Draco was so in for it. Her heart still thudded painfully, past her fury was sadness. Pure, bliss sadness. (**AN: I know that is an oxymoron). **

Draco could feel something was wrong before he even opened the door. You know how you can just sense things? Well that's what he felt. Something was wrong. Dead wrong. When he walked in here was how he could sense things were wrong:

Chastiny was sitting in comfort clothes. She's never in comfort clothes.

Chastiny was sitting on the bed. She hates sitting on beds. It wrecks her posture

Chastiny was staring into space. She never does that. She thinks it makes her look stupid

There was a bulge under the pillow with her arm around it.

The door knob opened. Draco walked in.

* * *

DRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMI

* * *

Hermione looked up as the owl scratched the window of her bed chamber. She let it in. She recognized it as a Hogwarts owl. Maybe one of her nieces or nephews was sending something to her? She patted the owl, gave it a treat and took the letter to her bed.

When she opened it, she recognized the neat slanted scrawl of the most powerful wizard of all time. She read:

_Ms. Granger, _

_No doubt what so ever that you are reading this with a frown on your face. I can assure you this is not about Xavier; he has been an angel like his mother. This my dear concerns you. I would like to talk to you sometime today. This may be of interest to you. Please send me a return owl as soon as you get this. _

_My regards_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Ps: Xavier has taken an interest to come up and ask me questions on the origins of muggle candies. Apparently he needs the information for muggle studies class._

Hermione laughed. Just like her son to do something like that! But it was that other part that worried her. What did Dumbledore want to talk to her about? If it wasn't about Xavier that what? He was her only connection to Hogwarts. She shrugged. Oh well. She grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and wrote:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore:_

_I'd love to meet you at Hogwarts. I'll be there around 2:00. _

_With regards,_

_Hermione granger_

This was going to be interesting. She sent the owl away and approached her study. Oh boy did she have a lot to do. She was neck deep in wedding plans and Healers shifts. On top of that, Harry, Ron and Ginny had all called her asking her if she was okay with what happened at dinner with the Malfoy's. Was she okay with it? Absolutely not. Was she going to pretend like nothing happened? Absolutely yes.

As much as she would have liked to believe that Chastiny was a dumb blonde, she knew that was not the case. She must have picked up a few things from that dinner. If she was Chastiny, she would be deeply suspicious, not enough to cause trouble, just suspicious enough to find the facts. She would have done some poking. With friends, family, headmasters, pee--- Hermione paused mid thought.

Headmasters.

Schools.

Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore.

_No you can't possibly mean……She wouldn't……The nerve……… is this why Dumbledore wanted to talk to me? _

Fear filled her. Panic. What if Chastiny knew?

* * *

DRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMI

* * *

"Hey sweetheart!" Draco said, while pecking her on the forehead.

No response. Okay, now something was definitely wrong.

Try again.

"How was your day?"

Still no response. Oh boy. This meant shit. He was in deep shit. He racked his brains trying to come up with things he might have done wrong. _Did you forget to give her some money to shop? No. Did you put butter on her toast? No. Did you leave the window open? No. _Okay what on earth did he do? He shook his head bewildered.

He had just spent his day catching up with some old friends. Hey who would have guessed? Crabbe and Goyle actually did have brains? He had spent the time gossiping about how Millcent had run off with a muggle boy and how she divorced him on account of 'she was under the imperious curse'. Yeah right. She was so stupid she didn't even realize that muggles don't know anything about magic! But that wasn't the issue here. The issue was why on earth was Chastiny was acting like the world just ended.

Maybe it had to do with what was bulging under the pillow, that Chastiny so happened to look like was her life. Hmmmmm……….. curious. Its shaped like a book. So must be book. What book would turn Chastiny's blood cold?

* * *

DRAMIONERAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMI

* * *

Hermione's nerves were tingling as she walked the steps to Dumbledore's office. When she said the password (skittles) her voice was shaking. Her palms were sweating. But she didn't really know why she felt this way. She was by the door to Dumbledore's office when she reasoned with her self. _Okay, Mione, pull your self together girl! So what if Chastiny went to Dumbledore? Maybe she was just curious. Or maybe she just wanted to meet the greatest wizard of all time. Or maybe she was interested in Hogwarts, and ran into Dumbledore? _Yes Hermione though. That's it. _After all Dumbledore couldn't possibly be stupid enough to tell her that Dra- NO HERMIONE – Malfoy and I knew each other right?_

How very wrong she was.

She pushed open the heavy wooden door and smiled up at the grandfather – like figure tapping away at his desk.

"Good afternoon, Professor! How are you?" she exclaimed while kissing the air beside Dumbledore's cheeks.

"Lovely, my dear, lovely, but the question is are you alright?"

Dumbledore was one of the only other people that Hermione told about Draco and Xavier. He had sympathized with her and gave her the support she needed when she was pregnant. He was like a father to her. Naturally he knew all about Draco coming back to England.

Hermione's face sagged. She was afraid of this. She hated telling others her weaknesses. It made her vulnerable. Especially about Draco. She hated herself for falling in to his trap, then getting hurt. Oh and pregnant. No. she took that back. Xavier was the best thing in her life. She would never regret having him. Ever. But when the issue came to his father………… sigh. It was a different story.

"I'm okay, grandpa." She started calling him grandpa a while back, and the name just stuck.

Dumbledore's eyes stopped twinkling.

"You know, dear, that was exactly what Miss White said to me, and I have the feeling she lied."

* * *

DRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONERAMIO

* * *

"How was your day?" Draco tried again.

"Ecstatic, fun, happy, delightful, cheerful, tiring, shopping-packed, content, great, amusing, joyous, ebullient, and ecstatic" Chastiny said flatly.

Ummmmmm………….. okay Draco thought. This was better than the silent treatment right?

"That's …………………………… uh…..nice?" He said unsurely.

"Where were you all day?"

"Oh, I was spending sometime with my mates back at Hogwarts, oh and I invited them to the wedding!" He said brightly. Perhaps bringing up a mention of the wedding would cheer her up?

Chastiny's face hardened.

* * *

DRAMIONERAMIONEDRAMIONRAMIONEDRMAIONEDRMAIONEDRMAIONE

* * *

(Chastiny's POV)

That smug little bastard. That lying piece of scum. Son of a bitch. He actually had the nerve to be cheerful, when here she was sitting with evidence of his biggest lie in the whole world? Then again why should he be worried? He didn't know. He still thinks that she was that annoying little brat who knew nothing. Brother, he needs to get a reality check. Fast.

How could they lie to me? Me? Geez if they told me, I would have understood. Really. I would have. I simply would have gotten a little bit upset, but I would have the decency to switch wedding planners! I mean what was the big deal. They knew each other so what? Okay fine, they dated each other! Tell me? But now that I think about it I think that there is another piece of the puzzle. I need to know what it is.

I guess my days of being detective aren't over yet. Are they?

* * *

DRAMIONERAMIONERMAIONEDRMIONDRAMIONERAMIONEDRMAIONEDR

* * *

"Miss White……as… in….as in…. Chastiny White?" She asked shakily.

Dumbledore nodded. Hermione's blood ran cold. How much did she know?

"What exactly did she ask and what exactly did you tell her…………. Grandpa?"

"Oh I told her this and that, gave her that and this." He said evasively. "But the question is, dear, why are you so scared of her?"

"Scared? I'm not scared! Not the least bit! I just……. Don'twanthertofindaboutmeanddracobecauseihaven'ttoldhimhehasasonandikindawanttokeepitthatway." Hermione said in a rush.

Dumbledore leaned forward. A faint twinkle present in his eyes once again. "What was that my dear?" Hermione's cheeks turned red. DAMN! GREAT NOW SHE HAD TO TELL HIM!

"Ummmmm. I don't want her to find about me and Draco because like I haven't told him he has a son and I kinda want to keep it that way……?" She said unsurely.

Dumbledore's eyes turned a deep blue. "You haven't told Mr. Malfoy he has fathered a child over 10 years ago?"

Hermione hung her head in shame.

"How much has Mr. Malfoy or yourself told her about your history?"

Silence.

"I take it nothing."

More silence.

"Well then don't be surprised when she comes barging into your house for an explanation of this picture,"

Hermione looked up. "What picture?"

"This picture." Dumbledore said grimly.

Hermione gasped. Fuck.

DRAMIONEDRAMIONERAMIONERAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMION

* * *

**AN: hey guys. hoped you liked it. ideas please. thanx. very busy with school so yeah, don't expect me to update for a while. **


	15. a night in the park

**AN: I'm really not sorry about the time it took for me to update. So deal. LoL. On with part 16.**

**A night in the park:**

* * *

Hermione stumbled into the room. She flicked on the light. The light shimmered into the dark room, sending shadows on the walls. She collapsed on her bed, her purse heavy with a certain book shaped object. She silently cried. What on earth was she supposed to do? Should she tell Chastiny about the truth? How would she react? How would Draco react?

Draco. Shit. Another part of her problem. She didn't know where things stood between them anymore. When they were together it was like they didn't exist to each other anymore. Oh sure they gave each other the silent treatment, but then again ,there was something behind that silence………… something like…………

Hermione sighed. She flopped on her bed once more.

Did she still love him?

* * *

Dramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedra

* * *

Draco rolled over on her bed. He silently pulled the book shaped object under Chastiny's pillow. Chastiny rolled over and mumbled. Shit. She was a light sleeper, he would have to be careful.

"_Mon lumos" _He whispered jabbing his wand into nowhere in particular. It was a useful little spell that enabled him to see the light created, only him. That way only he would know he was awake. He led the light to the book. He peered at the cover. _Oh it's a yearbook. Okay………… know what the heck is in it? _He thought. He turned the pages to somewhere in between. It was the page about the golden trio. He silently snorted. _Golden trio…my beautiful, sexy ass. _He flipped. Some comments, and quotes. Next page. Prom pictures.

There was a picture of Harry and Ginny, hugging as well as Ron with no one, and Luna and Blaise. Draco smiled. As much as he liked to think they were all dunderheads, he knew it wasn't true. Next page.

He saw the smiling faces of him and Hermione, hugging. He let out a bated breath. The page was folded at the corner. Fuck. So this was what Chastiny saw. Great. Just great. How the heck was he supposed to explain this?

He ran his fingers through his hair. He needed to clear his mind. He jumped out of bed, tossed the book, open to the prom picture page, pulled on his coat and ran out the door.

* * *

Dramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedra

* * *

Hermione tossed and turned on the bed. She couldn't sleep. She looked at the clock. It read 2:30 am. She sighed. She needed to get out. She jumped out of bed, snatched her Cinderella princess jacket that she had found in her attic the other day and walked out the door.

* * *

Dramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedra

* * *

Draco walked this way and that. He was in muggle downtown at Kingston James park. (**AN: I know this is a made up name. and those gwen stefani lovers, I know this is the name of her son. I really had no option. First name that popped into my head.) **

The skyline was a deep navy blue. The buildings were looming ahead in straight perspective. It was a full moon. The lights twinkled. There was a bench right infront of a waterfall, which was of a mermaid and was made out of ivory. He couldn't help but think:

_Ironic as hell. _

He walked aimlessly, enjoying the biting cold breeze that was blowing in to his face. He was about to turn around when he saw a messy bun of chestnut brown locks in a bright baby blue, baby pink and baby yellow Disney princesses jacket. His breath sharpened.

Hermione.

* * *

Dramionedramionedramionedrmaionedramionedrmaionedramionedrmaionedramionedra

* * *

Chastiny twirled on her bed. Her hands felt nothing beside her. She sat upright. She threw off the sheets. Draco was gone. Her hands felt around for the light switch but they reached the hard outline of a book. She gasped. She reached under her own pillow to find nothing.

Her stomach sank to her knees. She threw on her coat, grabbed her keys and was out the door before you could say: yearbook.

* * *

Dramionedramionedrmaionedrmaionedrmaionedramionedramiondramionedramionedram

* * *

Hermione sat gazing at the bench just reminiscing. She thought back to her life at Hogwarts. If anyone said she'd be in this position right now, she would tell them to build a bridge over the black lake and then go jump off it. She was once so carefree. Now look at her. She was on the verge of….. well she didn't exactly know. She looked at her watch. _3:23 am. _She sighed. She was just about to leave when she heard foot steps.

"I was just wondering what would a girl do if a man who you went to school with her and shared a disastrous dinner with her the other day came up to her on a twilight night and said hey?"

Hermione smiled. She could vision his voice anywhere. "She would greet him back and wonder what on earth he was doing at 3:30 in the morning at a park"

"He would answer that he couldn't sleep and would ask if they could talk awhile?" Draco answered.

"She would ask what on earth they would have to talk about other than wedding plans?"

"He would answer back and say that there would be a certain picture that he's sure got both their attentions this evening"

Hermione whirled around.

* * *

**DRACO'S POV:**

God, she's so beautiful. No! Draco stop thinking that man! You left her, and now…… you're with Chastiny………Forget her! ……. I can't!... she is sitting right in front of me and she looks so damn good and tempting!... but you're with Chastiny! She's probably already mad at you as it is! You don't need to add fuel to the fire!

**NORMAL POV:**

* * *

While Draco was fighting this internal battle with himself he didn't even hear footsteps close in on him and a pair of cereluion blue eyes watch him from a distance.

**CHASTINY'S POV: **

* * *

Geez! Where the fuck could he be? I need to sit! Fuck where is a bench when you need one?!??!?!?!?! Yes thank god! I see one……..! hey look it's a hottie sitting on it too! And a girl! Damn he must be his girl……. Wait,,,,,, that hair……..oh no……..oh no no no no no……..that's not him is it?

**NORMAL POV:**

* * *

Hermione whirled around.

Draco leaned in close. "We need to talk" he breathed in her ear.

He felt her shiver. She nodded. She bit her lip, "that picture….. wouldn't happen to be of us at prom would it?" Draco nodded. "FUCKING SHITAKI MUSHROOMS! MOTHER OF FUCKING SHITASS! MERLIN! SHIT, FUCK, SON OF A BITCH!! I was afraid of that…." She slumped down on the bench.

"My, my, Granger, you certainly have an impressive vocabulary," Draco smirked.

"Back to Granger are we?" Hermione said bitterly.

He realized his mistake. "Hey sorry……… Mya." He said using the special name for her.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione moaned quietly. "Chastiny's not stupid. She's bound to figure out something soon, if not already. I'm positive she got something from that picture! YOU KNOW WHAT!!????????!?!??!?! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF ONLY YOU HADN'T LIED AT THE CAFÉ! WE COULD HAVE SAID WE KNEW EACH OTHER!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!? IT WOULDN'T HAVE MADE A DIFFERENCE!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!/1 BUT NO YOU AND YOUR ARRAGONT SELF WENT AND LIED AND GOT US IN TROUBLE!!!!1 NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!??!?!?!?!?!!?!??!?!?!?!

"NOTHING??!???? WE JUST LEAVE IT! WE JUST SAY THAT THE PICTURE WAS PHOTOSHOPPED FOR THE YEAR BOOK FOR A BUNCH OF LAUGHS!!!!!!"

"WHY??????????? AM I THAT REPULSIVE THAT YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO ADMIT THAT YOU HAD A RELATIONSHIP WITH ME? HUH? HUH? AM I SO REPULSIVE THAT--------

"FUCK MYA! SHUT UP! YOU KNOW THAT, THAT ISN'T TRUE! YOU'RE BEING SO DAMN DIFFICULT???????? "

"REALLY??? IS THAT WHY YOU LEFT ME FOR 10 FRICKING YEARS? HUH? WAS I DIFFICULT THEN? HUH?"

"DAMN MIONE!!!!! WHY ARE YOU BRINGING THAT UP NOW? FUCK I MADE A MISTAKE OKAY? OKAY? OR DOES MISTAKE NOT EXIST IN YOUR DICTIONARY? EVERYONE MAKES MISTAKES! I REGRET IT EVERYDAY OF MY FUCKING LIFE! WHO DO YOU THINK I THOUGHT OF EVERYTIME I GOT SUCCESSFUL? WHO DO YOU THINK I THOUGHT OF WHEN ON COLD LONELY NIGHTS? HUH?

DAMN! I STILL FUCKING LOVE YOU MIONE! WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I WANT TO BE WITH YOU! I WANT TO MAKE BABIES WITH YOU! I WANT TO GROW OLD WITH YOU! I WANT TO TELL OUR KIDS HOW MUCH I LOVE THEIR MOTHER! I WANT YOU!

Draco now had tears in his eyes. He grabbed Hermione, and pulled her close. their tears mingled close. it was a frenzy of emotions charging their bodies. Draco leaned in close.

"Wait… Draco, I need to tell you some----" Hermione started but was entranced by those eyes and their vicinity.

"You have a so----" But Hermione never got to finish. Their lips met in a frenzied passion. It was like Draco was pouring out his soul. But it was too short. Two things ended their kiss. 1 was a need for air. The other was a yelling, teary female voice shouting-

"SOMEONE BETTER TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON……… RIGHT ABOUT FUCKING NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hermione and Draco turned.

It was Chastiny.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys. Thanx for the LACK of reviews. I swear I wont update till I get some. Neways hope you enjoyed. **


	16. AN: HELP

This is a plea for help. I have no idea what to do with this story. Honestly…..i need my faithful reviewers to pull me through this one. I'm sorry to say I think I will discontinue this story if I don't get any ideas. But I would hate to do that because so many of you love this story……you can pm me or review me….

Thanx,

Miz felton


	17. fights, truths, smiles

**AN: hey guys. I know you probably want to kill me with pitchforks right now, but just be happy I updated. Thanks NIIC SMILES for the review and the ideas, I'm sure to use one or two of them. Thank you guys for not losing faith in me. This chapter is kinda long and I hope it was worth the wait. You know how I feel about reviews. You guys also know that I keep my promises about updating. I swear I won't update if I don't get atleast 20 reviews. **

**Anyways happy reading the 17th installment of my story: **

**DRAMOINEDRAMIOENDRMAIONEDRMAIONEDRMAIONEDRMAIONEDR

* * *

**

"WHAT IS GOING ON? SOMEONE BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW!"

"Chastiny wait….this isn't what it looks like!" Draco began. Chastiny ran up to Draco and slapped him hard on the cheek, leaving a red finger print on his pale cheek.

"Wait----"

"NO SHUTUP! AND STAY SHUTUP! YOU ARE KISSING OUR WEDDING PLANNER! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENING! YOU LIED TO ME! MORE TIMES THAN I CAN COUNT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU TWO DATED? I WOULD HAVE UNDERSTOOD! REALLY I WOULD HAVE! BUT NO!!!!!!!!!!! YOU TWO HAD TO GO SNEAKING BEHIND MY BACK MAKING IT LOOK LIKE THAT YOU TWO HAVE HAD AN AFFAIR FOREVER! LIKE YOU TWO HAVE KNOWN EACHOTHER FOR EVER! LIKE YOU TWO LOVED EACHOTHER!" Chastiny paused to take a breath. She turned and stared violently at Hermione, who was trembling.

Chastiny look a long look at Hermione. Then back to Draco, then at their joined hands. Realization dawned on her.

"She's the girl isn't she Draco?" she asked quietly. "She's the one who you left isn't she? For 10 years to America?"

Draco let out a bated breath. He looked down his shoes, took Hermione's hand and said defiantly- "Yes"

"Is she the reason that you didn't want to come to England?"

Draco looked ashamed.

"Yes"

"Is she the reason that you are so cold and distant to me?"

-"Yes"-

"Do you still love her?"

Draco looked at Hermione. He gazed at those beautiful brown eyes that always drove him insane. His stormy gaze over looked her. It was like he was searching her soul looking for an answer. Hermione looked at him. She looked down, and squeezed his hand a little harder. Draco turned back to Chastiny. He had gotten his answer.

"Yes"

Chastiny looked at both of them. A lone tear went down her cheek. She reached Hermione and slapped her.

"Fuck off. Both of you."

Hermione looked stunned. An angry glint was appearing in her eyes. Draco looked furious. Chastiny threw off her diamond engagement at Draco's face and ran.

* * *

DRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRMAIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMI

* * *

Ron sighed in his sleep. For some reason he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned. He looked at his clock. _4:21am. _He signed. His mind was blank. He kept getting this weird feeling that he wasn't supposed to sleep. He tossed his Gryffindor sheets of the bed. He slowly got up and wandered down the oak hallway to Keya's door. He slowly opened it. His face crinkled into a smile. His sleeping daughter was sprawled all across the bed in a tangle of sheets and hair. _Very much like him. _'She's so a Gryffindor" He though quietly.

He shut the door and proceeded into the kitchen. See Ron had a philosophy. If you had a tummy ache, if you couldn't sleep, if you were feeling down- food was the ultimate solution. But not just any food, no. Ron's face grinned as he reached into the cupboard and pulled out Snoopy's Marshmallow's- for the sleepless. He got a bowl as quietly as he could, poured some in and went to the window.

He saw a slender figure running rather quickly, and hastily wiping tears off her face. Ron turned a concerned face to his watch. He shook his head. No one should be running upset at four in the mourning. As the figure came closer his face turned from concerned to surprised. _Chastiny?! What is she doing? What's wrong with her? _

Ron quickly ran to the front door and opened it. "CHASTINY!" He called out. The figure turned.

* * *

DRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMI

* * *

Draco and Hermione looked at each other awkwardly. In Draco's head he didn't really know what to do. _Should I kiss her and we make up and get married? Or should we-_

His thoughts were stopped when Hermione let go of his hand. He looked at her strangely.

"No Draco." She said quietly.

Draco looked stunned. "Why?"

Hermione looked pained. "I appreciate all this for me. Breaking off you wedding and stuff, but there's so many things that you would have to change! Me and Xavier……._sigh_…… we made a little world for us. Just me and him. We're not ready to let another person into our lives so quickly! Besides I just can't."

"Why not Hermione?!" Draco said grabbing her hand again, looking at her earnestly.

Hermione pulled away and crossed her arms. "You hurt me Draco. I know you're sorry, but that's not enough. I don't know for sure whether or not you're just gonna walk out on us. If I let you in… this time it's not just me, it's Xavier too. If you hurt Xavier………." She looked meaningfully at him, as if she was trying to convey a silent message. She just looked at him. "Xavier." She said quietly again. She looked at him straight in the eyes. "Xavier"

She began to walk away again, shaking her head.

"Wait!!!! Xavier needs a father in his life!!! That person could be me!!! Mya what aren't you telling me?!" He yelled loudly, grabbing her hand.

"Xavier has a father" She said bitterly.

"Why isn't he here with you guys!? Where is he?! Who is he?!"

Hermione opened he mouth to speak "---"

* * *

DRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMI

* * *

"Chastiny!" Ron called again. The figure turned in his direction and slowly. Ron grabbed his Firebolt running shoes and sprinted out the door in her direction. Chastiny was surprised. Who would be calling her name now? She didn't know very many people in England. Just Draco's friends- The figure was now running towards her.

_Ooh, it's the cute red-head at the dinner. _Ron reached her and looked at her surprised.

"What are you doing so early in the morning? What's wrong? Why aren't you with Draco?" At the mention of Draco's name Chastiny couldn't control herself. He let out an anguished sob and threw herself at Ron. Ron was shocked to say the least. _What could have happened? _He didn't really know what to do, so he put his arms around her and led her to his house. He couldn't help but notice Chastiny fit perfectly in his arms. _Oh stop Ron. Control. Focus. Now. You've got the crying fiancé of one of your friend's friend. All you've got to do is cheer her up, not think about how well she fits in your arms!_

He led her inside, and took off her jacket. He led her to the kitchen to a chair. He pushed her gently on it. He busied himself with the kettle. His mom always said that in hopes of getting Ron a girl, whenever you see an upset one, make her some sweet tea. _Thanks mom. _He said in his head. He made two cups and pushed one in front of her long with a bowl of marshmallows.

Chastiny sighed, and took one. "These are my favorite. Thanks." She said quietly. She took a sip of the tea and leaned back. "mmmm…. That's good. Been awhile since I had good tasting tea."

Ron smiled. "Secret recipe, sorry I would tell you otherwise."

Chastiny smiled and took another sip. _She has a pretty smile_. Ron couldn't help but think. "So," he began. Chastiny looked despondent again. "You're probably wondering why the heck I'm out here in PJs, at four in the mourning right?" "uh… yeah… but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…its okay, damn I shouldn't have aske-" "No don't worry about it. I would prefer to tell somebody."

Chastiny began telling her story taking periodic sips of her tea. When her cup finished, she looked at Ron hopefully. Ron grinned taking both of their cups for a refill. _He has a cute smile. _Chastiny couldn't help but think.

"… so that's why I'm here." She finished. "But Ron……. I can't understand. Why didn't anyone tell me?! you may think I 'm making a big deal out of nothing, but honestly someone could have let me in on something! It makes me think that there's another piece of the puzzle. I know that she's the girl that Draco loved and left to America. But there's something else I know it. Xavier…..he's a mystery to me. Who's his father? I saw him at the dinner. He looks exactly like Draco….."

At this point, Ron looked a little uncomfortable. What if he let something slip? But there's wasn't much she didn't know. Suddenly Chastiny grabbed his hand. He looked her. "You know. I know you do. Please tell me. I know that Draco wants her back in his life. But I also know that Hermione's not telling him something. I know it. And I know you know. Please I need to know. I have that right to know. That secret wrecked my marriage. I know I don't belong in Draco's life anymore, but Hermione does, and I just want to help them. Please?"

Ron looked at her pleading face. Her eyes were letting out silent tears, but they looked honest. He had to tell her. _I'm sorry Mione. The truth has been covered up for 10 years. Its about time someone else knew. Its for you own good. _

"Xavier…." He began. "I want to get them together again to. That's the only reason I'm telling you. Xavier's…Xavier is Draco's.

* * *

DRAMIONEDRAMOINEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMI

* * *

"I'm looking at him." Hermione spat out.

Draco let go of her hand abruptly. He turned his stunned face toward her.

"What?"

"You heard me. You're his father. How does it feel Draco to be let in on something that shatters your world? Huh?"

He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. "why didn't you tell me" he asked in a deathly quiet voice. "What good would have it done? Huh? You already left me once. Honestly answer this question. Even if you did know, would you have stayed?"

Draco looked at her painfully. He hung his head. Hermione scoffed and pulled her self away.

"That's why I didn't tell you."

She turned and ran. Draco looked around dumbfound. He sat down on the bench and ran a hand through his hair. _Oh man.

* * *

_

DRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMI

* * *

Chastiny gave him a sad smile. "I knew it. But does Hermione still feel for him?"

"Everyday." Ron answered honestly. "Every second she looks at Xavier she gets reminded of Draco. You should have seen the day he was born. She was so sad. I'm her best friend. I just want to see her happy. Based on what you told me so far I'm sure Hermione told Draco by now. I'll help and do whatever it takes to make her happy."

Chastiny got up and hugged Ron. Ron hugged her back, with a warming feeling in his heart. They stayed like that forever. When Chastiny finally let go –

"Shit, I have to get my stuff, and find a place to stay. I'm not getting married to him, so I have to move out of the hotel. Do you know good hotels around here?"

"Well you could stay here with me if you want?" Ron said before he even realized what had slipped out of is mouth. He blushed and looked down.

Chastiny looked surprised, but she smiled that shy smile of hers that Ron liked. "Would it be okay really? What about your daughter? Will she be okay with it?"

Ron smiled. "She's currently going through the - I love makeup stage.- I'm sure she'd love any girl to hang around with. I'm not that good with makeup." Ron said sheepishly.

Chastiny laughed. "Well I've never really been around kids, but your daughter is adorable. So mister where's the room?" She said smiling.

Ron smiled again. He seemed to do that a lot when she was around. "Right this way. But here, I'll give you some clothes for tonight. I'm sure you want something warmer to sleep in than that." He said looking down.

Chastiny for the first me looked down at what she was wearing. She turned bright red. She was wearing an almost see-through beige tank top and a pair of old flannel PJs. She wrapped her arms around her self. "Uh… yeah…." She said embarrassed.

"Come on I'll show you the room." He took her hand and led her upstairs. The guest room was bright blue, with white accents. "Um…. Just get settled, and I'll get you some clothes and towel. I'm sure you want to take a shower." "Yeah, thanks."

When Ron left, Chastiny sighed but happily. She couldn't understand why she was like this. Her fiancé ditched her. She just found out that he had a son. Her marriage was over. But strangely she felt happy. Just then she heard footsteps in the hallway. She smiled as Ron came in. "Here, um the bathroom is that way, so …..yeah." Ron turned to leave, but Chastiny grabbed his hand. "Hey Ron, Thanks." Ron smiled. "You're welcome."

While Chastiny was taking a shower, Ron had settled back in his own bed. When he heard the shower stop, he smiled for the 10th time that early morning. _She's really something_. Was his last thought before falling asleep.

A few rooms down, Chastiny was thinking of a certain redhead. _He's so sweet -_ Was her last thought before falling asleep.

* * *


	18. My heart is breaking

**AN: Sorry guys about the long wait. First I got lazy, then the fanfic updater didn't let me update for some unknown reason. Anyway, I'm not dead so here's the next, long awaited chapter! I CRIED reading it so get some tissues! This chapter doesn't have a lot of dialogue. Its mostly feelings to express the characters' emotions. This by far is my most favorite chapter. I put so much thought and effort into it. If I don't get at least 25 reviews, I swear I'm deleting. I know this sounds evil and bitchy but deal with it! smile evilly **

Chapter 18: My heart is breaking

DRAMIONEDRMAIONEDRMAIONEDRAMIONEDRMAIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONED

* * *

When Chastiny woke up the next morning she yawned. She stretched up and leant back into the fluffy white pillows. Her hair was strewn everywhere and she could feel the bags reach all the way to China. She rubbed her hands over her face in hope to maybe wipe away the bags when she noticed the absence of a considerable sized rock on her hand. She stared at it for a few minutes and then her stomach sank. Everything started to come back to her in flashes. The park….. the fight….. Hermione…. Draco……the broken marriage. At this point her heart clenched painfully. She could feel suffocated. The walls seemed to be closing in. Her eyesight became foggy. Tears streamed down her face. Her fists clenched around the sheets. Her heart thudded painfully. She breathed in heavily. Everything came crashing down on her. Her cheeks were raw with tears. She let out an anguished sob and fell back into the pillows. It was over. Her love was over. Everything was over.

A knock was on the door. Ron could hear something inside the room. If he went in that would be a serious violation of her privacy but if he didn't?... that would just be a serious violation to himself. Ron walked in. He stood there quietly for a few seconds. His expression shocked. She was crumpled on the bed into a tiny ball. Her hair was all over the place, her face wet with tears. His heart hurt to see her that way. He didn't know what else do to so he did what felt natural. He climbed onto the bed and hugged Chastiny fiercely. Chastiny cried harder. She pounded his chest. He could feel her heart thudding. He was surprised to find that his own face was streaming with hot tears. The sat like that forever, but his grip around her never ceased.

Finally Chastiny spoke. "It's hurts so much." Chastiny breathed. "My heart feels like it's about to break. " She says with staggering steps. "I didn't realize yesterday. I just didn't. I was couldn't see past my anger. Draco's gone. He's never coming back. I didn't realize….. I didn't realize……I JUST DIDN'T REALIZE!" She screamed into Ron's chest. Ron could feel angry hot tears off her face again. Ron could feel his grip around her tighten. She seemed so fragile and weak. He didn't have a thing to say to her. All he could do was hold on to her.

Hours passed. They didn't move. When Chastiny's tears finally subsided, she got off Ron's chest.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly.

"Don't be" Ron said.

They just stood there.

"Can I take a shower?" Chastiny asked quietly.

"What?...oh yeah… sure….. yeah…let me get you some clothes and stuff." Ron rose out of his stupor and exited the room. He ransacked the linen cupboard for some towels. _Where the heck are all the towels in the house?! Geez!? _After he got a towel he went to his room to retrieve some more clothes. When he came back to the guest room Chastiny was sitting quietly on the bed looking down. He left the clothes at the foot of the bed, left the room and quietly closed the door.

* * *

CHASTINY'S POV

My head feels like it's going to fall off. My eyes feel like they're going to shrivel up. My heart feels like it's breaking. I don't know what to do. I really don't. I think there is only one way to soothe the pain.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Ron heard the shower going for a long time. He sat on the edge of the bed waiting anxiously. He had just dropped a confused Keya off at his mom's house. He started pacing again. He looked at his watch. _4:30. That's more than a fucking hour and half?! _Ron made his decision. He ran to the washroom and banged on the door.

"Chastiny? Are you okay?"

No reply.

Again.

"Chastiny?"

Ron was worried. Should he enter? That would be again a serious violation to her privacy. Then again, if he didn't it would be a serious violation to himself. He made his decision. He shoved the door open. What he saw shocked him.

* * *

CHASTINY'S POV

Why am I doing this? Why? Why? _Cause it hurts. _I hear my heart tell me. I want to press the blade deeper into my skin. I want to burn it off. I want to feel agony. I-

* * *

NORMAL POV

Ron stood there dazed. Chastiny was sitting on the floor, naked, her whole lower body covered with blood. It was dripping all over the floor, and her legs. A blade was in her hand. Ron saw as she put the blade to her skin again. Suddenly he reacted.

"CHASTINY?! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" Chastiny didn't even look up. Her face stood emotionless. Ron rushed over to her and grabbed the blade out of her hand. Chastiny looked up finally. Her face was poker but Ron could see the tears waiting to be shed. She didn't even try to protest as Ron filled the bathtub with water. He lifted her out of the pool of blood and gently put her in the water. He took a rag and slowly began washing the blood off her. The water soon turned a bloody mess, but Ron worked relentlessly. When he was sure the cuts had stopped bleeding he filled the tub with hot water and lathered her with soap. When the bath had finished, he took the towel and wrapped her around in it. He led her back to the room and sat her on the bed. He went to the bathroom, cleaned off the blood and bought back the fresh clothes. He dressed her quietly avoiding looking directly in her eyes. After she was dressed he lifted her and placed her between the sheets. He kissed her on the forehead and quietly left the room.

Outside the doorway he stopped. _Oh Ron. What have you gotten yourself into?_

_DRAMIONEDRMAIONEDRMAIONEDRMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDR

* * *

_

Ron was busy in the kitchen when he heard a pop behind him.

"Hey Harry, mate. How are you?"

"I've been better. Hermione's at our house again." Harry sighed. "Something happened I think. She and Ginny have been holed up in her room since really early last morning. Hermione's such a mess. Even worse than before. God, I hate seeing her this way you know? When Ginny came out of the room, she was crying too. What's happening?" Harry asked quietly.

"Harry…. Draco knows about Xavier."

Harry whirled around. His face wore a look of disbelief. "WHAT? HOW?"

Ron remained calm. "She told him."

"WHY ON BLOODY HELL WOULD SHE DO THAT FOR?! "

"Because …. Because she felt he ought to know." Ron hated lying to his best friend. He hated it. But this was just one of those times where he felt it was necessary.

Harry gave him a searching look. Harry knew Ron was hiding something, but he also knew Ron wouldn't unless it was for a good reason. He didn't push it. "Fine. I'm going home. I'll see you later. Oh by the way did you know Draco's flying back to America?"

It was Ron's turn to be baffled. "What, why?"

"You tell me mate."

"I can't"

"Excuse me?"

"I can't."

"Why the heck not? Hermione's my best friend too!?"

"Because…..its not just about Hermione!"

Harry just stood there. "Fine." He said shortly. "I'll see you around Ron." With that he left. Ron sighed. This wasn't the way he wanted to talk to Harry. But things just had to be done. Ron had been contemplating what to do. He knew Chastiny could stay here for as long as she wanted too, he knew Hermione was safe at Harry and Ginny's. So know there was only one person left in this equation.

He picked up the phone. "Good Evening. I was wondering if you could transfer me to Draco Malfoy's room?"

DRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONEDRMAIONEDRMAIONEDRAMIONEDRAMIONED

* * *

AN: There you have it guys! I loved this chap. I hope you do too. Chastiny's true emotions are finally kicking in huh?! I know this chap really is different from my other ones but I hope it is a good different.

I WANT SOME REIVEWS! AND IDEAS!

Toodles,

Miz felton


End file.
